Where Do We Go From Here
by LilyWafiq
Summary: One wild night can lead to so much more. Lisbon/Jane
1. Chapter 1

**Where Do We Go From Here******

Chapter One

It was silent as they lay, entangled in each other's arms. He was asleep, she was not. It was early, too early, and yet it was late, very late, and Teresa Lisbon was too wound up to sleep. The events of the night were replaying over and over in her mind, as though on a permanent loop and no matter how hard she tried, she could not distance herself from them. Why she'd agreed to a drink with the gang early that evening, Lisbon didn't know. Or why she'd agreed to stay behind with _him_ when all the others had left to go back to their respective hotel rooms. That had been a bad idea. The _worst _idea. The combination of his good looks, and the alcohol coursing through her veins, had led Lisbon to be in the position she was currently in. She'd slept a little, but now she was sobering up, suddenly faced with what they had done. She sighed, and blinked back a tear. She pulled her arms free of his, and ran her hands over her face, letting them catch in her hair, which was splayed across the pillow, and his chest. This wasn't supposed to happen. Ever. She slowly and gently extricated herself from his arms, careful not to wake him, and climbed out of the bed. She looked around for her clothes, and reluctantly pulled them on. Carefully, she pulled a sheet over his sleeping form, her fingers gently brushing over his chest. In his sleep, he shifted towards her touch, a small smile playing on his lips. Lisbon sighed, and, with one lingering glance over her shoulder, left the room and returned to her own.

Once she was there, Lisbon showered and changed, downed some pain killers for the headache forming at the back of her head, and then crawled into bed. She pulled the blankets up over her head, trying to block out the thoughts and memories that were keeping her awake. It didn't work. She began gnaw on a fingernail. They were on a case, for crying out loud! Just because the case was solved didn't mean that she should go out and get drunk. And it _definitely _didn't mean sleeping with her partner. Lisbon groaned as she remembered the conversation that had led to their drunken encounter. Despite the alcohol, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. He was gorgeous, there was no denying that, and over the last few years he had definitely worked up some sexual frustration. Perhaps that was the problem, Lisbon reflected. He still wore his wedding band, he was still married, and in love with his dead wife. Lisbon rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head, trying to dispense the confusing and conflicting emotions and thoughts that circled around within her almost throbbing head. Eventually she gave up, and flung the blankets away. She got out of bed, and went to sit on her balcony, hoping the crisp air would help her to relax. She gazed out at the city, the lights a comfort, and she tried to forget about the night's events.

He sighed as he awoke, instinctively reaching out towards the other side of the bed. Sadly, he found it empty. Cracking open one eye, Patrick Jane glared towards the empty side of the bed. Inwardly he wasn't surprised that she was gone, but at the same time he was disappointed she hadn't stayed. He opened his other eye, and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 9:30. Hmm. Jane rubbed his eyes, and sat up. He had to decide how to proceed from here. Did he confront her, or did he let it go? Judging by the lack of her here, she apparently wanted to forget about what had happened. But Jane could still feel her, writhing beneath him, begging for more. And he didn't want to give that up, no matter how selfish it seemed. He didn't want to give _her_ up. Not now. Jane swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, immediately finding a clean suit and slipping into it. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and combed his hair. All the while his mind was racing. What would he say? What _could_ he say? How would he get through to her? With a cursory glance at himself in the mirror, Jane headed out of his room, towards hers.

A loud and insistent banging interrupted her sleep later that morning and Lisbon started awake, still reclining in the chair on her balcony. It was about midmorning, she figured. The banging continued, and she realised that it wasn't the pounding in her head, but someone pounding on her door. She stood shakily and moved inside, towards the door. She glanced through the peephole and sighed.  
"Lisbon! I know you're in there! Open the door!"  
She had a brief internal struggle, wondering if opening the door was going to be a good idea. Eventually she decided that she would have to face him eventually, and if she didn't open the door, he'd probably kick it down. Lisbon opened the door, and Patrick Jane spilled into the room. His blue eyes fixed her with a penetrating stare, as he closed the door behind him.  
Avoiding his gaze, Lisbon went to grab a few more painkillers. As she poured herself a glass of water, she asked, "What do you want?"  
"We need to talk." Jane replied simply.  
"No, we don't." Lisbon replied, putting the glass down and turning away from him.  
"Yes, we do." Jane insisted. "Last night..."  
"Was a mistake." Lisbon finished the sentence for him. "A mistake that is not going to be repeated, or ever spoken of again." She stood, her back to Jane, avoiding looking into his eyes, scared of what she might see.  
"Teresa..." A hand brushed over Lisbon's neck, and she shivered involuntarily.  
"A mistake, Jane. And I don't want to talk about it." The use of his surname was deliberate, to distance him. She turned, shrugging off his hand, and looking at him properly for the first time since he'd arrived. "It should never have happened."  
"But it did." Jane pointed out. "Teresa." He said again, and Lisbon looked away.  
"I'm Lisbon. You're Jane. Okay? I'm not ready for this." Lisbon said, waving a hand between them. "Nor are you. I'm not ready to have this discussion with you, either. We work together. Nothing more. Got it?"  
Silently, Jane nodded once. His eyes were unreadable, and Lisbon suddenly wished she knew what he was thinking. It would make things so much easier. Or possibly more complicated.  
"Good." She said. "Now if you don't mind, I need to pack up my things so we can go home."  
Jane headed for the door, but turned just before he reached it. "Lisbon..." He tried.  
"No, Jane." Lisbon replied, her words heavy with implication.  
"Okay." He said, and he left the room in silence.  
Lisbon sank onto her bed, and cradled her head in her hands. Everything was so messed up, and she had absolutely no idea of what to do next.

Jane returned to his room, and busied himself with packing, unpacking, and repacking his things. Anything to keep his mind from wandering back to Lisbon. It was difficult not to think about her, about the beauty she kept hidden, about the strength of her character. About everything that made her Lisbon. Jane recalled how she looked the night before, when they'd been drinking and laughing together. She'd loosened up, her hair was falling around her face, and she spent most of the night smiling at him. They had a connection, that was obvious, but Jane didn't know what he was going to do with it. He didn't want to manipulate her into anything, and so he decided that it was up to her. He'd wait for as long as she needed to think everything through and make a decision. Jane had stopped packing by now, and had sat down on the bed. If he knew Lisbon, which he was pretty sure he did, she would need time. And space. But staying away from her was going to be difficult. Especially now, when all he could think about was having her beneath him again, calling his name in pleasure. Yes, he decided, this was going to be difficult.

They returned to Sacramento later that day, and the journey was not overly pleasant. The trip started with an hour long drive to the airport. The team took two cars, and that was where the first problem arose. Usually, Lisbon and Jane took one car, leaving the rest of the team to take the other. So when Wayne Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt and Kimball Cho went automatically to one car, Lisbon stepped in.  
"Uh, Rigsby, Cho, you ride with Jane. Van Pelt, with me."  
They all looked puzzled for a brief moment, but professionalism kicked in.  
"Yes, boss." Rigsby replied, walking over to Jane. Cho followed quietly.  
Lisbon stowed her bags in the back of the car, and hopped in behind the wheel, without so much as a backwards glance at the rest of her team.  
Grace hopped into the passenger's seat. "Everything all right, boss?" She asked once they'd started driving.  
"Yep." Lisbon replied shortly.  
"Did something happen last night?" Van Pelt asked tentatively.  
"We don't discuss our private lives, Van Pelt." Lisbon snapped. "I'm your boss, not your friend."  
"Oh. Okay, then." Van Pelt took the hint, and didn't say anything else.

"What's up with Lisbon this morning?" Rigsby asked once they'd started driving.  
"Dunno." Cho replied, his eyes glued on the road as he drove.  
"Beats me." Jane said, and Rigsby turned to look quizzically at him.  
"Really? Usually you know everything that someone's trying to hide." He said, sounding disbelieving.  
"Well, my guess is that she's grumpy."  
"No shit."  
"How about we stop discussing the boss behind her back?" Cho suggested.  
"Fine with me." Jane replied, and he turned to stare out the window at the passing scenery. Sure, he knew why Lisbon was upset, but he definitely wasn't going to tell Rigsby and Cho, just as, he imagined, Lisbon wouldn't have said anything to Van Pelt.  
Rigsby and Cho eventually started playing word games, and Jane continued to stare out the window, staying uncharacteristically quiet.

They spent another hour at the airport. They all checked their luggage in, and then drifted towards the boarding lounge. Lisbon sank into a chair next to their boarding gate, and Jane sat down next to her. Lisbon rolled her eyes, and refused to look at him.  
"Lisbon." Jane said, his tone indicating that he wanted to talk. Badly. "We really need to talk."  
"No, we don't, Jane." Lisbon snapped back. "Not now, not ever. So drop it. Leave me alone." She stood up and stormed towards the nearest restroom. She splashed some water onto her face, and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible. There were bags under her eyes, and her hair was a mess. Lisbon sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to smooth it out a little. A tear gathered in the corner of her eye, and Lisbon angrily swiped it away, determined not to let this get to her. But deep inside she knew she couldn't forget. The memory of Jane's hands on her skin was still fresh in her mind, and she feel of him, hard against her... She just hoped she hadn't completely ruined their working relationship, because despite the fact that he was usually a pain in the ass, he was still a damn fine consultant. And he was useful. But most of all, Lisbon didn't want to lose him as a friend.  
"Uh, boss?"  
Lisbon had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the door open. She looked up. Van Pelt was standing there, looking concerned.  
"Van Pelt." Lisbon said.  
"I know you don't want to talk about it. Whatever 'it' is. But if you need anything, I'm here."  
Lisbon was too drained to snap at the young agent again, besides, she was just trying to help.  
"Thank you." Lisbon replied. "That means a lot." She wiped her face again, and turned to face the younger woman. She gave a small smile. "I will be fine. I just want to get home."  
"Don't we all." Van Pelt agreed. "This case was pretty draining."  
"Yes, it was." Lisbon said, wishing that that was the case with her as well. She moved to leave the bathroom, but turned back before she reached the door. "Life is hard sometimes, isn't it?"  
"Yes." Van Pelt replied. "Sometimes it seems like it can only get worse, but other times you find it can definitely get better." She gave a smile. "Just hang in there."  
Lisbon nodded in reply, and left the bathroom.

Once they were on the plane, it was easier to avoid Jane, Lisbon had discovered. All she had to do was sit as far away from him as possible, and pretend to go to sleep. Jane couldn't help himself, and soon he was entertaining the other passengers with his mentalist mind games. While that would usual irritate but amuse Lisbon, today was different, and soon she found herself actually falling asleep. She woke a few times, but each time Jane was busy so didn't disturb her. She thanked God that sometimes Jane was easily distracted, and she allowed herself to go back to sleep, the stress of the case and the lack of sleep the night before finally catching up with her. It was a relief to get home and collapse into her own bed. She was glad to be home, and glad to be away from Jane. At the same time, however, she found herself feeling lonely. They'd only spent one night together, but she already missed the warmth he provided. Curling her arms around herself, Lisbon snuggled into her doona, it wasn't the same, but it gave some semblance of comfort. She stayed curled up in bed like that for the rest of the afternoon, and eventually fell asleep, where in her dreams she could return to him.

**A/N: So yeah. This is gonna be a longer fic, I've written about eight chapters so far. I'd love to know what you think. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**  
The next few days were spent filling out paperwork and wrapping up the case. As was normal, Lisbon stayed later than the rest of her team, finishing off the important papers. She found that while she was working and concentrating, she could keep her mind off the events that had occurred only a few days earlier. She would occasionally catch Jane staring at her intently through the glass walls of her office, and she would look away, to avoid the feelings that his gaze arose in her. After a few days, they were presented with another case, and Lisbon was secretly glad that she had more work to keep her occupied. At the end of the first day working the case, Lisbon was once again in her office, sitting behind her desk, working. She didn't hear him enter.  
"Lisbon."  
Lisbon looked up and sighed. "Jane." She replied.  
"Are you busy?"  
"What do you think?" Lisbon asked back, her tone frosty.  
Jane didn't reply, instead walking closer and taking a seat in front of her desk.  
"What do you want, Jane?" Lisbon asked, putting her paperwork aside to stare at him.  
"We really do need to talk." Jane said quietly.  
"I thought I made it clear to you that I don't want to talk about it. Not now, not ever." Lisbon replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. Another headache was coming on, she could feel it.  
"You can't just pretend it never happened." Jane insisted. His voice dropped to a whisper. "I can still feel you, the way you writhed underneath me, I can still hear you begging, gasping my name..."  
"Jane! Please." Lisbon stood up and crossed to the other side of her office. She crossed her arms, and turned her back to Jane. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I don't want to talk about this because it's too hard? Do you think that I'm not plagued by memories? The feel of you against me? Your breath on my skin? I could never forget that." She turned, and finally looked him in the eye. "But we can't let this interfere with our working relationship."  
"Who says it would interfere?" Jane asked, his blue eyes piercing. "We could maintain a professional relationship as well as..."  
"No." Lisbon cut him off. "Just... no. I can't. I can't allow myself to get attached to you, in any way."  
"Why not?" Jane stood also, and made his way over to Lisbon. "Why can't you give in to your feelings?"  
Lisbon stared up into Jane's eyes, and what she said next almost broke her heart, "Because, Jane, I don't have feelings for you. What happened really was just a way of releasing tension. I used you, and I'm sorry."  
Jane's expression hardened when Lisbon said she didn't have feelings for him, and he turned and walked towards the door. Before he left, he turned, and said, "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have pushed you." And with that, he was gone.  
Lisbon sunk back into her chair, her headache in full force now. She picked up her stapler and angrily flung it at the closed door, before dropping her head into her hands.

Jane left Lisbon's office and immediately slumped down onto his couch. He lay there silently, staring up at the ceiling, contemplating what Lisbon had just said. He was a master at reading people, and he was very competent at reading Lisbon, and he could tell she was lying. He just didn't know why, but he intended to find out. He dozed for a while, and vaguely heard Lisbon leave late into the evening. He remained lying on the couch, and eventually fell asleep.

When he awoke the next morning, the office was empty except for Lisbon. She was already working hard, and Jane stared at her for a while. Her lie from the night before was weighing heavily on his mind. Why would she lie about not having feelings for him? Jane was worried that he knew already. He was too messed up for Lisbon to want to be in a relationship with. He sighed, and stood up, heading for the bathroom. After that, he left the building and went for a drive. He ended up at the local coffee shop, so he bought two cups, and headed back to the office. He took the elevator up to the bullpen and strode across the empty area towards Lisbon's office. He silently placed a cup of coffee down on her desk, and left her office without so much as a glance at her.

Lisbon watched as Jane left her office, and sighed. She grabbed the coffee and took a sip, savouring the bitterness of the hot liquid. She glanced surreptitiously at Jane over the top of her cup. He'd returned to his couch and reclined onto his back. Lisbon knew he could stay that way for hours. He was actually asleep when she'd arrived at work this morning, and Lisbon was glad that he was finally getting some sleep after all the sleepless nights in his past. But last night's conversation was still ringing in her mind. She had no doubt that Jane would have picked up her lie, but she didn't know when he'd pull her up on it. And she didn't look forward to it. She returned her gaze to the notes in front of her and continued to work through the information.

Jane found, over the next few weeks, that Lisbon didn't want to talk to him. Not just about their encounter, but in general as well. When she did speak to him, it would be short and to the point and only about their current case. He tried to talk to her, with no success. She would either cut him off, or walk away, leaving him talking to thin air. Eventually he gave up. They drifted apart, which is exactly what Jane had wanted to avoid. He hadn't wanted to lose Lisbon as a friend, even if he couldn't have her as a lover. But now, it seemed, he'd lost her as both, and it cut him up. He missed seeing her smile, missed hearing her talk, missed everything about her. Of course, he didn't let on to that fact, instead choosing to continue as his normal, cocky self. Carefully, he observed Lisbon and her reactions to certain events. She seemed like the normal Lisbon, except when it came to him. It was starting to eat at him, and he could see it was eating at her too, but until she made a move, Jane decided to stay away and give her space.

Lisbon was starting to get irritated. It had been a few weeks since she'd had her last real conversation with Jane, and she was getting to the stage where she really missed him. It was getting harder and harder for her to avoid talking to Jane, and it was starting to take a toll on her. She found herself more and more often almost talking to Jane, just to get one of her best friends back. But every time she tried, she lost her nerve and retreated back into her shell, protecting herself instead of taking a chance. The tension was building up between them, but it was also taking a toll on the team. Everyone was sniping at each other and always getting on each other's nerves. Lisbon didn't like the constant divisions within her team, and she knew it was her fault. They were such a good team, and were capable of doing great work. And so, after two months of the silent treatment, Lisbon plucked up her courage, and found herself on the doorstep of Patrick Jane. In the past she'd avoided his house. This was his turf, this was where he'd found his wife and daughter dead. But today, Lisbon was on a mission. She stood at the door for about ten minutes, debating with herself, before she finally rang the doorbell. The door swung open immediately.  
"Ah, Lisbon. I was wondering when you were going to ring the doorbell." Jane had a twinkle in his eye, as usual, and he gave her a little smile that made her heart rate increase slightly. Lisbon's eyes raked over him quickly, he was dressed as usual, in a suit and vest.  
"Jane." She said.  
"Come in." He said, graciously stepping aside to allow Lisbon to enter.  
Lisbon walked through the doorway into Jane's house. She looked around, taking in the surrounds. It was bare, but not overly so. There were a few paintings, and some ornaments. A few photos. Nothing too bright.  
"Well, would you like the grand tour?" Jane asked with a grin.  
"There's a grand tour, is there?" Lisbon raised an eyebrow.  
"Of course there is. Follow me." Jane led Lisbon through his house, pointing out all the rooms, and telling her little bits of information about what he used them for. They wandered through the kitchen, the bathroom, laundry, and upstairs. Jane led Lisbon down a corridor.  
"This is my room." He opened a door, displaying a bed. It didn't look like he slept there at all. Lisbon frowned slightly.  
"What?" Jane asked, gauging her expression.  
"If this is your bedroom, why don't you sleep in it?" She asked.  
"What makes you think that?" Jane asked.  
"The bed hasn't been slept in for quite a while by the looks of it." Lisbon pointed out. "Where do you sleep, then?"  
"Ah." For the first time since she'd arrived, Jane's cocky expression faltered, and Lisbon could see him wrestle with himself. He glanced towards the door at the very end of the corridor, and a variety of emotions played out on his face. Eventually he seemed to make up his mind. He took one of Lisbon's hands and led her to the door. He sighed. "I sleep in here. When I actually sleep. And when I'm not on your couch at the office." He looked over at her, and then slowly opened the door.  
The first thing Lisbon saw was the smiley face, and she gasped. "Oh, God..." Next she saw the bedraggled mattress beneath it, and she turned to Jane, concern and pity splashed across her face. "Why...?" She didn't need to say more.  
"So I don't ever forget. So I don't lose sight of my goal." Jane replied quietly, closing the door.  
Lisbon felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Patrick..." She whispered, staring up into his unreadable eyes.  
Jane wiped the tear away, and pressed his forehead against hers. "Don't pity me, Teresa." He said quietly. "There are people out there worse off than I. I, at least, have the power to do something. And this is my reminder. It will remain there until I avenge them."  
"This is where most of our problem lies, Jane." Lisbon said. "What happens if you kill Red John?"  
"_When _I kill Red John, you arrest me. I go to jail for murder."  
"Exactly." Lisbon pulled away from Jane, and wandered to the stairs. She looked over her shoulder at her partner. He was watching her intently, waiting for her to speak. "There's a reason I don't want to start anything between us. More than one, actually."  
Jane walked closer to her, Lisbon retreated down the stairs, trying to keep some distance.  
"If we start something, how long will it last before we find him? Before I have to send you away? Before I lose you?"  
Jane followed her down the stairs. Lisbon walked towards the living room.  
"How can I take a chance with you, if you're destined to spend the rest of your life in jail? Or worse."  
Jane was closing the gap between them, so Lisbon turned so her back was to him.  
"And besides, you're married. You still love her, and I know that you always will, I don't expect you stop loving her, but I don't want to be second best." Lisbon finally turned to face Jane. "I can't open myself up to you if I only get fond affection in return."  
Jane ran a hand over Lisbon's cheek. "I understand." He said. "I would expect nothing less if I was in your position."  
"Good. So we're clear, then?"  
"Crystal." Jane smiled, and kissed Lisbon on the cheek. "Does this mean you'll talk to me at work now?"  
Lisbon finally cracked a small smile. "Yes, Jane. I'll talk to you at work."  
"Good." He said. "'Cause I missed that. A lot."  
"Yeah. Me too." Lisbon said.  
"And I think we've been worrying the others. I don't think they've figured out why you won't talk to me. Though..."  
"They've probably guessed." Lisbon said. "Well, we'll give them nothing. Agreed?"  
"Agreed."  
They shook hands.  
"Well, what do you say to a drink?" Jane asked.  
"A coffee would be good." Lisbon replied, and she followed Jane to the kitchen. She slid onto a stool as Jane busied himself making coffee.  
"Why does this all have to be so complicated?" She muttered, as she watched him potter throughout the room.  
"What was that?"  
Lisbon looked up to see Jane staring at her intensely. She shook her head. "Nothing."  
Jane handed her a cup of coffee, and sat down opposite her. "Life isn't easy." He said quietly. "In fact, sometimes it just sucks. But we keep going. It's what the human race does. And we're no different from the rest. We've just had some bad things happen to us over the years. It's not fair. Never has been. But we move on. We continue on."  
"You don't move on." Lisbon said, just as quietly. "You're still obsessing over the past."  
"Not as much as when it first happened." Jane replied. "In a way, I have moved on. Not to the point of not needing some sort of vengeance, but I have moved on."  
Lisbon reached out a hand, and rested it gently on Jane's. "I'm sorry. You know I am."  
Jane placed his other hand on top of Lisbon's. He didn't say anything. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

They managed to slip back into their old rhythm fairly easily, their friendly bantering coming easily. Lisbon found herself a lot more relaxed, and happy, and the tension around the office was certainly relieved too, which was noticed by the whole team. Before, everyone was at each other's throats constantly, the tension rubbing off onto Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho. Now, however, they were slipping back into normal routine. And, as they discovered, they were solving cases a lot more efficiently. Jane claimed it was all because of him, due to his less than 100 percent effort before, but Lisbon claimed it was because the team was back to it's usual state, how it should be. It had been three months since that night, and Lisbon was finally able to think of it without getting lost in her thoughts. She had accepted that it had happened, and had begun moved on. Jane had done so also, but they occasionally found themselves smiling secretly at each other. Lisbon decided that, as long as it only meant that they were good friends and nothing more, it was okay. Jane had agreed.

They were currently in the middle of a case, a woman had been found hanging from a tree in a local park. The team had all gone home for the night, and Lisbon had decided that she would go home too, instead of staying at work like usual. She left Jane lying on the couch.  
"Good night." She called as she left.  
"Good night, Teresa." Jane called back. "Sleep well."  
"You too." Lisbon answered with a smile. "See you in the morning."  
"Indeed." Jane smiled at Lisbon, and closed his eyes.  
Lisbon smiled to herself and continued on her way. Once she got home, she kicked off her shoes and got into some tracksuit pants and one of her footy jerseys. She padded into the kitchen and stood in front of the fridge. She was feeling peckish, not necessarily hungry, but she didn't know what to have. Nothing in the fridge caught her interest, so she moved to the pantry. There was nothing there either. She finally gave up, and grabbed her keys and purse, and headed down to the local grocery store. She browsed for a while, before eventually deciding on a jar of olives, and a tub of mint choc chip ice cream. She paid for them, and went home. She opened the olives first, and ate about a quarter of the jar before she got tired of them. Then she watched a bit of TV while eating ice cream. She turned in at 10:30, and was asleep straight away.

Jane arrived at the office early the next morning, expecting to find Lisbon already at it. He found an empty office instead. He wasn't overly worried, but he did find it odd when she hadn't arrived by the time Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt had arrived. Once they were settled and working, Jane gave it half an hour before he decided to call Lisbon to see what was taking her. He didn't get an answer. Frowning, Jane headed into Lisbon's office, and flicked open her diary. There was nothing there to indicate why she was late, no meetings, no appointments. Nothing. Jane gave it another half hour before he called again.

Lisbon woke the next morning to an insistent and constant noise. It took a while to figure out it was her phone. She reached over to her bedside table and made a grab for it. She succeeded in knocking it to the floor. Cursing, she leant down and retrieved the cell.  
"Lisbon." She mumbled.  
"Good morning!" Jane's chipper voice filtered through the phone, and Lisbon rolled to check the clock by her head. Her eyes widened in shock. She swore.  
"I was wondering why you weren't at work yet, but I can hear that I woke you up. Sorry." Jane said.  
Lisbon jumped from her bed, and hopped around trying to pull on her clothes while talking to Jane.  
"Why didn't you call me earlier? I'm late now!" She cried.  
"Well..."  
"Well?"  
"I did. You didn't answer."  
Lisbon yanked the phone from her ear and checked out the display. Sure enough, one missed call. She swore again.  
"Why, my dear, you have an excellent vocabulary this morning." Jane said.  
"Yeah, yeah." Lisbon said, as she wandered into the bathroom to do her hair and make up.  
"So what did you do last night that made you so tired that you overslept and are therefore late to work?"  
"I didn't do anything." Lisbon said as she pulled a brush through her hair.  
"Oh, so no 'special friend' then?"  
"What? No!" Lisbon replied.  
"Well, that's good to hear."  
Lisbon paused mid-brush. "Why?" She asked suspiciously.  
"I get jealous very easily."  
Lisbon's eyes widened. "You'd be jealous if I was having sex with someone last night?"  
"Of course I would. I'm still holding out hope for you and me." He said it in a slightly joking manner, but Lisbon could hear the implications behind the happy, cheery voice, and it made her shiver.  
"So, will I be seeing your beautiful face anytime soon this morning?" Jane asked.  
"I'll be there in ten minutes." Lisbon replied.  
"I'll be waiting." Jane replied.  
"Hmm." Lisbon hung up the phone, and hurriedly finished getting ready.

Twelve minutes later, Lisbon walked into the bullpen, and headed to her office. As she expected, Jane was lying on his couch, pretending to sleep. She walked past him without saying a word. Sitting behind her desk, Lisbon booted up her computer and checked her emails. Two from Van Pelt, one from Cho. All about the case.  
"Good morning, gorgeous."  
Lisbon's eyes shot up to the door, where Jane was casually leaning.  
"Don't do that." She said.  
"Do what?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow and pretending to be innocent.  
"Call me gorgeous."  
"Why not, you are." Jane replied, his blue eyes twinkling.  
Lisbon blushed slightly, and rolled her eyes. "Jane, we're at work, and there's nothing going on between us. Don't make out like there is."  
Jane shrugged. "I'm sorry. I can't help myself. I only tell the truth."  
Lisbon snorted. "Sure. If you say so."  
Jane gave her a smile. "When it comes to you, my dear, always the truth." And he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a rather confused Lisbon in his wake.

The day went slowly for Lisbon, and numerous times she felt herself nodding off. Once she was caught by Jane.  
"Are you tired?"  
Lisbon's eyes flew open. "Huh?"  
"You've been nodding off all day. Added to the fact you overslept this morning and were, therefore, late to work." Jane nodded to himself. "Yeah, you're tired."  
Lisbon sighed and stared up at Jane. "Your point?"  
Jane shrugged. "No point."  
"Okay, I'm tired." Lisbon said.  
"Knew it. You should go home. Get some sleep."  
"I can't, we're on a case. I need to be here, working."  
"Well, if you can't stay awake, there's no point in you staying here." Jane pointed out. "I'll take you home if you want."  
"No, thank you." Lisbon wasn't quite ready to let Jane come to her house. It had been a few months, but she hadn't quite pushed that night into the furthest reaches of her mind. She didn't want anything else to happen, and him coming to her house would put her in an awkward position. Because she knew that she'd want him again.  
"Okay, then. Just promise me you'll get some."  
"What?" Lisbon was jerked out of her thoughts by the consultant's voice.  
"Some sleep, Lisbon. Get some sleep." Jane said. "You need it."  
"Oh, yeah. I will. Later." Lisbon replied, dropping her eyes to her paperwork, and pointedly ignored the man standing in her doorway.  
Jane rolled his eyes, and left Lisbon to her own devices.

It was late that night, and Lisbon was still sitting behind her desk. One light cast a glow over her, and Jane once again stood in the doorway, staring at her intensely. He watched as she worked. He could almost see the gears turning in her head as she thought things through. He watched as she brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, and tucked it behind her ear, and he wished that it could be him brushing the hair out of her face. He watched her lips move as she whispered things to herself to understand better, and he wished he could be kissing those lips.  
"Are you going to stand there all night?" The voice was soft, and she didn't even look up. She had good instincts, and Jane chuckled.  
"No." He replied, and he walked into the office, taking a seat in front of Lisbon's desk. It was reminiscent of the last time they'd had a serious conversation in this office, except this time Jane didn't intend to bring up anything that would cause Lisbon to balk again. Instead, he contented himself to stare at her while she worked.  
"Are you going to stare at me all night?" Lisbon asked.  
"I wasn't planning to. You are going to go home at some point, I presume."  
Lisbon managed to stifle a yawn. "I have work to do, Jane. Do you have something you need to say, or are you just filling your time?" She looked up for the first time since he'd entered her office.  
"You were late today. I get that you want to make up for that time, but depriving yourself of sleep when you obviously need it isn't a good idea." Jane said quietly.  
"You don't have any say in what is or isn't a good idea. You have ideas all the time, and while you think they're good, most often they end up bad for me." Lisbon pointed out.  
"Okay, it's not healthy to deprive yourself of sleep." Jane tried again.  
"Okay then, you don't have any say in what's healthy for me. You don't run my life, Jane."  
"Of that, I am well aware." Jane said. "But take it from someone who knows, not getting enough sleep is not healthy, and is not a good idea. If you don't get enough sleep, you won't be able to function as well as you could."  
Lisbon stared thoughtfully at Jane. "Why are you so concerned about me?" She asked.  
"I worry about you." Jane replied. "You're always so wrapped up in work that you don't seem to have any other important aspect in your life."  
"And you're different how?" Lisbon asked. "You can't even face sleeping in your own home. You'd rather be sleeping here on the couch. You have no other aspect in your life except Red John. And _that's _not healthy."  
They sat in silence as Jane surveyed Lisbon closely. "You're right." He said, eventually. "It's not healthy, but it's my life. I can take care of myself."  
"Well, so can I." Lisbon replied.  
There was more silence as they stared at each other.  
"You know, we could give each other another aspect." Jane said after a few minutes.  
Lisbon shook her head. "No, Jane. I can't. I just..." She trailed off.  
Jane sighed, and reached over and brushed a tear off Lisbon's cheek. "Just so you know, I will wait for you. If you're ever ready, just let me know." He said gently. He stood, walked around the desk and stooped down to brush his lips over Lisbon's cheek, where his fingers had been a moment before. Then he left the office. He didn't look back.

Lisbon watched him go, and she brought a hand up to her cheek. She was so confused by this man. Why did he do this to her? He knew why she didn't want to start anything, and yet he continued trying. Lisbon returned to her paperwork, but found that she couldn't concentrate. The feelings that Jane stirred in her were beginning to resurface and she couldn't do anything to quash them. The memories of that night came flooding back, and Lisbon knew she was gone. She quickly packed up her things and turned off the light. The office was cast into darkness, and she left, with only a brief glance at the man lying on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Lisbon was dreaming. She was walking down a stark hallway. Occasionally she would glimpse someone, or something, up ahead, but the hallway would extend, and she was left at the end of a seemingly endless hall. She continued to walk, but couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone following her. Sometimes, out of the corner of her eye, she would see a flash of blond hair, a glint from a blue eye. After what seemed like hours, the hallway eventually stopped extending, and Lisbon rounded a corner. She suddenly found herself staring into a full length mirror, with Jane standing behind her. Their reflections peered back at her, and Lisbon studied them. Jane was looking like he usually did, dressed in his normal suit, his blond hair tussled, his blue eyes twinkling as though he'd just been laughing. She was there too, it was definitely her, the dark hair, the green eyes, the short stature, but at the same time there was definitely something off about her reflection. Jane's reflection smiled, and Lisbon could almost feel his breath on her neck. He seemed to know what was different, and he apparently liked it. And suddenly Lisbon realised, and she jolted awake. She bolted upright, her mind spinning, the dream not fading away. Was it possible? Could this dream be telling the truth? She ran through a list in her head. She was suddenly very tired, all the time; she was starting to crave certain foods she would never otherwise eat; and it was becoming more common for her to feel nauseas in the morning. And at midday. And at night.  
"Shit!" She exclaimed, jumping out of bed. She found a pair of jeans and pulled them on, along with a t-shirt that was lying around. She yawned, and grabbed her keys and purse. Not caring that it was 3:28 am, Lisbon made a trip to the local 24 hour drug shop, and bought herself a pregnancy testing kit.

It seemed so ominous as she arrived back at home. She'd never even considered the possibility that she might be pregnant. She was on the pill after all. But they hadn't used a condom, so it was possible. She was quick to open the box, and use the stick. Then she spent three minutes sitting on the bathroom floor in just a t-shirt and panties, head in one hand, the other holding the pregnancy test. The three minutes seemed like an eternity, and Lisbon ran through her options in her head. If she was pregnant, what would she do? An abortion? Adoption? Keep it? She really didn't know. And what would Jane say? Would he be happy? Sad? Angry? Deep down, Lisbon knew that Jane would probably be overjoyed, and it would give him an excuse to bug her even more about starting a relationship. When the three minutes were finally up, Lisbon took a deep breath. Mustering up her courage, she looked at the stick. And then she threw it across the bathroom, where it hit the wall, and fell to the floor. It remained there while Lisbon tried to collect her thoughts. These things were wrong sometimes, weren't they? Which is why she'd bought a few. She tried again. Same result. And again. Lisbon finally exited her bathroom, leaving the three positive results lying on the floor. She crawled into bed, curled up in the foetal position, and for the first time in a long time, she cried.

Jane sat on his couch and watched as Rigsby and Van Pelt arrived to work. They threw each other a few secretive glances when they thought no one was watching, and Jane smiled. He was happy that they had decided to give their relationship another go. Jane knew, eventually, Hightower would catch on and one of the younger agents would be forced to transfer, but this time, Jane figured, one of them actually would. They loved each other too much to put their jobs above their relationship. Cho arrived shortly after, and Jane nodded a greeting to him. He watched at Cho sat down and began typing on his keyboard. Jane cast a glance towards Lisbon's office. Again, it was empty, which he found odd. He decided against calling her again, remembering the previous morning. As much as he'd enjoyed ribbing her, he knew she needed the sleep, so he wouldn't disturb her.  
"Hey, Jane." Rigsby's voice broke through Jane's thoughts.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know what's up with Lisbon? It's not like her to be late this often."  
Van Pelt and Cho had looked up, interested in the response.  
"She's just tired." Jane said. "You may not realise, but she's here 'til almost midnight every night."  
"So what, she's catching up on sleep? She's never been late like this before." Rigsby pointed out.  
"Look, whatever's going on, it's her business, not ours. Leave her alone, okay?" Jane sounded almost threatening, and Rigsby backed down immediately.  
"Okay." He said. "We're just worried, that's all."  
"You know that she won't like you worrying about her." Jane raised an eyebrow. "Just don't mention the lateness and all that. She'll get all... stand-offish."  
"Are you sure she's okay?" Van Pelt asked.  
"She'll tell us what's going on when she's ready." Jane replied. "If anything's going on, that is. Assuming she's not just tired."  
What Jane didn't tell them was that he was planning to get Lisbon to talk to him anyway. He wasn't going to leave her alone, not until he was sure she was okay.

When Lisbon rolled up an hour later she acted as though there was nothing wrong, hoping to fool her team into leaving her alone. She needn't have worried. Wisely, no-one mentioned her lateness, not even Jane, who seemed to sense her anxiety, and watched her closely as she strode from the elevator to her office, where she spent the rest of the day, only venturing out for coffee and food, and to tell her team what to do next. Late in the evening, when Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho had finally left for the day, Jane walked into Lisbon's office.  
He sat down in front of her desk and stared at her intently. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly.  
"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Lisbon asked.  
"You've been especially distant today. Not just to me, but to the rest of the team too. They're worried about you. You've been getting in later, and looking ill, and..." Jane sighed. "We're worried. You're not... sick... are you?" He asked, as though scared of the potential answer.  
"What? No. I'm fine. You guys don't need to worry about me." Lisbon replied.  
Jane looked at her sceptically.  
"Really, Jane. There's nothing wrong with me."  
Jane looked at her closely, and eventually relaxed back into his chair. "Okay. But there is something going on with you. And I'm going to find out what it is." Jane stood. "But in the meantime, come to dinner with me?"  
"What?"  
"Dinner. Even you need to eat, Lisbon. So why not go together?"  
Lisbon didn't reply.  
"Come on, Lisbon. It's not a date if that's what you're worried about." Jane shrugged. "Just two colleagues and friends out for some food." He gave her one of his grins, and Lisbon knew she was beat.  
"Fine." She said.  
"Great! Let's go."  
"Right this minute? I still have some paperwork..."  
"No, Teresa, leave it. Dinner. You. Me. Now." Jane fixed her with a penetrative stare.  
Lisbon sighed. She knew when she was beat. "Okay then." She tidied up her desk, and then followed Jane from the building.

They ended up in a small Italian restaurant, and were lead to a small table tucked away in the corner. Lisbon sat down opposite Jane and picked up a menu.  
"This is nice." She said, conversationally.  
"It is." Jane replied, staring at her instead of his menu. He already knew what he was going to order. He had the same thing every time.  
Lisbon glanced up at him over her menu. "Why are you always staring at me, Jane?" She asked. "And don't deny it. I've caught you more than a few times."  
Jane shrugged. "You're incredibly beautiful." He said. "It's hard not to stare. I bet that when we walked in here, I immediately made about nine or ten enemies simply because you were with me and not them." He paused. "Not all of them are male, either."  
Lisbon raised an eyebrow.  
"Water?" Jane held up the water bottle, and Lisbon nodded. Jane filled her glass, and she took a sip.  
"Thanks." She said.  
"No worries."  
Lisbon went back to studying her menu, occasionally glancing at Jane across the top of it. Each time, he was staring at her. He saw that she'd made up her mind, and he beckoned a waitress over.  
"What'll it be?" The waitress asked, smiling at Jane flirtatiously.  
"We'll have two serves of the spaghetti." Jane said, smiling back.  
Lisbon frowned as the waitress walked away, and Jane guessed it wasn't just because he didn't allow her to order. "How did you know..." Lisbon began.  
"That you wanted spaghetti? Just a guess." Jane shrugged and gave Lisbon a little smile. He saw her flush, and the smile widened. "You really are beautiful when you blush."  
Lisbon grumbled to herself, and glared at Jane across the table. He chuckled.

The dinner continued, with little conversation from either side of the table. Lisbon caught herself occasionally staring idly at Jane, and had to shake herself inwardly to avoid getting lost in his eyes. She'd decided against alcohol, remembering vividly what happened last time they were alone at night with alcohol. She also noted that Jane wasn't drinking either.  
"You know," Jane said at one point, "You keep staring at me, too."  
Lisbon scoffed. "No, I don't."  
Jane raised an eyebrow. "No?"  
"No."  
"Oh, I must be mistaken. Must be some other woman sitting opposite me staring at me with gorgeous green eyes." Jane shrugged and took another bite of his spaghetti.  
Lisbon sighed. "Jane, please stop that."  
"Why?" Jane put his fork down, and gave Lisbon his full attention.  
"Because, it's hard enough as it is without you calling me beautiful and gorgeous all the time." Lisbon put her fork down too and took a sip of water. "I value your friendship, Patrick. But I don't want to start anything with you, and you know why, so don't ask me again, please."  
Jane cast his eyes downwards, and Lisbon could see that her words hurt him. Again. And she felt horrible for it, but she knew that starting something would only end in even more pain for both of them.

Jane dropped Lisbon off at home late that night, and then drove. Eventually he found himself sitting outside her apartment again. He knew why she didn't want to pursue a relationship with him, but still he had hoped that maybe she would decide that she wanted him more than she didn't want the baggage. It had been three months since they'd spent the night together, and even before that Jane had realised that he had feelings for the special agent. He had, naively, hoped that their drunken encounter would lead to something more. But, of course, it hadn't. Nowadays the time that Jane didn't spend thinking up ways to solve their cases, he was thinking up ways to get Lisbon to choose a life with him. Especially now that she was talking to him and their relationship was almost back to the way it was before they'd slept together, Jane wanted more. He'd had a taste of what she was like, and he wanted to have that all the time. He wanted to be able to hold her, caress her, love her, show the world that she was his. The hard part, however, was getting Lisbon to agree to that. Jane sighed, and finally left her apartment, driving back to his house. He parked his car and made his way up to his bedraggled mattress. He stared up at the smiley face, tormenting him in the blood of his wife, and he felt the familiar tears gathering. He'd lost something wonderful, and now he finally found someone that could make his life wonderful again, and she refused him. And Jane didn't know how to proceed.

The next day, Lisbon had an appointment to see her GP. She left work early, and made her way to see the man.  
"So, Teresa, what can I do for you today?" Asked Dr Grahame Lee when Lisbon sat down in his office.  
Lisbon dug through her bag, and pulled out one of the pregnancy tests that had spent over a day lying on her bathroom floor.  
Grahame raised an eyebrow.  
"I need confirmation." Lisbon said. "I need to know if this is correct."  
"Well, these kits are generally accurate. Did you try more than one?"  
Lisbon nodded. "All positive."  
"Okay then. Do you know when you were likely to have conceived?"  
"Yeah. About three months ago."  
"Okay. We'll do an ultrasound then, see if we can't prove that you're pregnant." Grahame smiled reassuringly, then led Lisbon to a different room, where her asked her to lie back on the chair. He smeared some gel onto Lisbon's stomach and began the ultrasound.  
"Well..." He said as he moved the device around. "Ah."  
"'Ah' what?"  
"Well, Teresa, meet your baby."  
Lisbon stared up at the screen. A tiny, blurred image filled the screen. It was hard to see, but Lisbon could just make out the shape of a developing child. Her breath hitched in her throat, and a tear threatened to spill out of her eye.  
"So I'm pregnant?" She asked.  
"Yes, you are." Grahame replied. "You're not happy." He observed.  
"I'm overwhelmed." Lisbon replied. "For one thing, I'm on the pill."  
"Yes, well, there's always the tiniest of chances of that not preventing conception."  
"Clearly."  
Grahame chose to ignore the sarcasm. "There are options. You don't... you don't have to have it."  
Lisbon shook her head. "I couldn't do that." At least she'd decided on one thing.  
"Well, having a child is a big decision to make. Have you discussed this with the father?"  
She shook her head.  
Grahame looked at her closely. "Sorry to ask this, but do you know who the father is?"  
"Of course I do." Lisbon snapped.  
"You're not in a relationship with him, are you?"  
Lisbon sighed. "No. It's all so complicated. He wants to be, and I think I want to be, but there are so many factors that work against us being together."  
"And would this man be a colleague of yours?"  
"Yeah."  
"Patrick Jane, perhaps?"  
Lisbon rubbed her eyes. "You can't tell anyone this. The last thing I want is him finding out I'm carrying his child."  
"Why? I'm sure he'd be supportive."  
"He would." Lisbon paused to think. "But... he has so much going on... I can't do this to him."  
"I think you should probably give him the opportunity to decide for himself whether he wants to be a father again." Grahame said. "A pregnancy is very difficult to keep a secret."  
"I'll tell him when the time is right. For now, at least, I can't drop this on him."  
"Well, it's your life. And your baby. I trust that in time you will make the right decision for everybody involved."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome." Grahame printed out the ultrasound picture and passed it to Lisbon. "Would you like this?"  
Lisbon looked down, and for the first time since she walked into the doctor's office, she smiled. She took the picture, and tucked it into her bag. "Thanks."  
Grahame nodded his reply, and Lisbon left the room, heading for home.

**A/N: Thanks for reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

That night, Lisbon curled up on the couch to watch some TV. She tended not to do that very often, preferring to work, or read, or do something else productive, but today she just wanted to keep her mind off the fact that she was pregnant. Of course, the TV had other ideas. The first show she turned on was a medical drama, and one of the characters was in the middle of giving birth. Lisbon grimaced, and changed the channel. Next was a documentary on the birthing rituals of lions. Lisbon sighed as she flipped the channel again. This time it was a real life medical dramas show. And naturally, someone was in labour. Lisbon gave up on trying to find something else to watch, and instead decided to do some research of her own. She watched the show, and found herself getting more and more squeamish. She left the TV on as background noise as she booted up her laptop, before searching childbirth. After a few hours of trawling through information and videos, Lisbon sat back on the couch and looked down at her stomach.  
"Do you know what you're getting me into?" She asked. "A heck of a lot of pain, that's what."  
There was no response. Not that she had expected one. There was barely any indication, size wise, that she was pregnant, and she almost wished it could stay that way. It was going to be hard to manage this, Jane, and her job at the CBI, but Lisbon decided that she would manage. Eventually she would tell Jane, and then Hightower and the team. But first of all, she wanted to prove that her work would not be hindered by her pregnancy. After turning off the TV and shutting down her laptop, Lisbon climbed up the stairs to her room, and slid into bed. Not for the first time, it struck her how empty the bed was. How cold it was. She sighed and rolled onto her side, pulling her legs up towards her chest. She lay there, her mind racing about what she was going to have to do. After another hour of restless tossing and turning, Lisbon finally fell asleep.

Jane kept a close eye on Lisbon over the next few weeks. Whenever he could, he took her out for meals, or brought meals to her. He spent as much time as he could with her, deciding that the only way to change her mind about them would be to show her what a life with him could be like. He noticed a change in her behaviour too. She was being more careful than she used to be, and she had let up on the amount of coffee she drank. Subtle changes that not many people would notice, but Jane did. When it came to her, he was very observant. He knew that she was keeping something from him, and he was determined to find out what. Another thing he'd noticed was a change in how she acted towards him. She was being friendlier than normal, occasionally hugging him when there was no one around. Jane loved the feeling of holding her close as she pressed her body against his. He liked to take the time to bury his face in her hair, and breathe in the familiar scent that was Teresa Lisbon. He couldn't shake the feeling that, even though she was hiding something, she desperately wanted to tell him about it. He decided that to figure out what she was hiding, he'd need to confront her somewhere where she couldn't make an excuse and leave, like she'd been doing occasionally. And he needed to pick his time carefully. He watched for openings at work, and while they were out for meals, but he decided that he'd never get her to confess to anything while they were at work, she was to good at separating her personal life from her professional life and she didn't like the two intersecting. And while they were out, Jane usually concentrated on making sure she was having a good time. He eventually figured that the only place that she might talk to him was at her apartment. But when?

Lisbon was lying in bed, wide awake. She'd found it more and more difficult to sleep over the last few weeks, ever since her big discovery. There was noticeable evidence of her pregnancy now; her stomach was starting to grow. Instinctively, Lisbon placed a hand on the small bump, and sighed. She knew that eventually she'd have to tell her team. They were smart, they'd figure it out eventually anyway. A pregnancy was not something that could easily be concealed, despite the baggy shirts she was beginning to wear. But most of all, she'd have to tell Jane. And that worried her more than anything else. They were back to being partners, friendly with each other, and Lisbon had realised that her feelings towards him were changing. She found herself wanting to spend more time with him, and she'd caught herself, more than once, staring at him when he wasn't looking. She'd even occasionally started hugging him when there was no one else around to see them. Sure, he still got under her skin. A lot. But Lisbon didn't mind so much. She wouldn't be so attracted to him if he didn't. She closed her eyes, and she could see his face, his blue eyes twinkling at her as he smiled.  
Then she heard a noise. Lisbon's eyes flew open, and she glanced at her alarm clock. 1:35am. She heard a door open, close, and footsteps padding through her hallway. Her breathing hitched, and she reached towards the gun she kept concealed in her bedside table. Then the footsteps stopped.  
"Lisbon?" A whisper came from the other side of her bedroom door, and she almost sagged in relief. The feeling was quickly followed by annoyance.  
"Jane?" She replied.  
"You're awake then?"  
"No." She replied, sounding surly.  
The door opened, and Jane slipped quietly into the room. "I'm sorry to disturb you." He said, closing the door behind him.  
"What are you doing here?" Lisbon asked in reply.  
Jane stared down at her, and she stared back. His face was illuminated only by the light being emanated by the alarm clock, but she could see the concern on his face.  
"You're hiding something from me." He said.  
"What makes you think that?" Lisbon asked.  
"I can tell." Jane replied. "You have been for weeks now." He walked over to Lisbon's bed, and sat down next to her.  
Lisbon rolled on to her side, her back to Jane. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and his thumb rubbed gentle circles on the bare skin exposed by the loose T-shirt she was wearing. Lisbon didn't say anything, and Jane sighed. He lay down carefully next to her, and pressed a kiss to her neck. Lisbon couldn't repress the shudder that the kiss caused. Her eyes fluttered shut. She was powerless to resist this man.  
"I need to tell you something." Jane whispered against the back of her neck. "Something I should have said before that night." His lips brushed over the crook of Lisbon's neck, and she let out a very quiet whimper. "You are such an amazing woman. So strong and courageous. And beautiful, and talented. And I love you."  
Lisbon froze, her eyes opening wide. "What?" She asked.  
"I love you." Jane whispered again, his breath tickling the back of Lisbon's neck.  
"No. No you don't." Lisbon stuttered. "You can't."  
"I do."  
"You don't." Lisbon insisted. "You love _her_. And I'm not her."  
Jane knew who she was talking about. "Of course I love her. I always will. But time has come and gone, and I know now that I can love again. She's gone, but she's always in my heart. That doesn't mean I can't love someone else too." Another kiss to her neck. "And I love you, Teresa." Another kiss. "So much."  
Lisbon felt a tear slide down her cheek, and she angrily brushed it away. She was Teresa Lisbon, she didn't cry when a man told her he loved her. Though, the upset hormone balance probably had something to do with that too...  
Jane slipped beneath the blankets, and melded in next to Lisbon. One of his hands returned to caressing Lisbon's arm, moving down towards her hand. Lisbon automatically tensed when Jane's fingers brushed over her stomach. Jane stopped. Lisbon shut her eyes again, sure that he'd figure her out. Jane gently shifted the hem of the T-shirt up wards, and placed a hand softly on Lisbon's stomach, feeling for her reaction. He ran his hand gently across her stomach. Feeling. Discovering.  
"Oh. No way. This is what you've been hiding from me?" He asked quietly, almost reverently.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Lisbon replied.  
Jane tenderly ran his hand over her stomach again, and Lisbon felt him smile against her shoulder blade. "Really?" He asked. "Are you really pregnant?"  
Lisbon nodded slightly.  
"Okay." Jane said with a nervous chuckle. "That had not even crossed my mind."  
Lisbon felt his hands on her shoulders, and he gently rolled her over so she was facing him. She reluctantly met his eyes. And he grinned. Then he kissed her.  
Lisbon felt the tension drain from her body as Jane kissed her. His tongue gently brushed against her lips, and she opened her mouth to him. Their tongues met, and they kissed until they needed to breathe. Jane tenderly cupped one of Lisbon's cheeks in one of his hands. He ran his thumb over her lips.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
"Why do you care?" Lisbon replied.  
"Why do I... why do I care?" He repeated. "Teresa, that's a little person in there. That's you and me."  
"How do you know it's yours?" Lisbon replied with a slight pout, which only caused Jane to kiss her again.  
When they pulled apart, Jane answered. "Because, I can tell when you've had sex. And you haven't since that night."  
Lisbon stared at him, aghast.  
"So, yeah. It's mine." He pulled Lisbon close. "Just like you're mine." He whispered into her ear.  
Lisbon shivered. "And you had to wake me up at half past one in the morning to tell me all this?"  
"I figured you'd be awake." Jane murmured.  
"You know I could arrest you for breaking and entering." Lisbon said, conversationally.  
"Yeah, but you won't." Jane replied.  
"What makes you so sure?" Lisbon asked, trying to ignore the sensations caused by Jane's breath on her neck.  
"Because I know you. And you know me." Jane pulled back to look at Lisbon closely. "And you have feelings for me. You're not exactly sure of them, but they're there. And that's what matters."  
Lisbon pulled out of Jane's embrace, and rolled back over.  
"You can't shut me out forever, Teresa." Jane said.  
"Just go. Leave me alone." Lisbon replied.  
Jane was silent, but he didn't leave.

Jane lay quietly while Lisbon slept. Despite her wanting him to leave, now that he was here, in her bed, Jane wasn't going anywhere. He listened to Lisbon's even breathing, and relaxed into the mattress. He could feel her warmth against his body, and he wrapped an arm gently around her, pulling her close. His hand rested gently on Lisbon's stomach, and instinctively, her hand came up to rest on his. Jane smiled. He still could barely believe that she was pregnant, carrying his child. It was almost as though he were getting a second chance. He closed his eyes, and an image of his daughter flashed through his mind. For the first time, the customary pang of longing did not come straight away. Usually it almost killed him to remember his daughter, to reflect upon a life lost too early, but this time, it was as though she was whispering, 'I love you, Daddy, and I'm happy you're happy.' Jane smiled to himself, and an image of his wife popped into his mind. In his mind's eye, she smiled. 'You deserve to be happy, Patrick.' She said. Jane reached out a hand, and let his fingers run over her cheek. He could feel her hand clasp his. 'Don't ruin it.' She continued with a smile.  
'I won't.' Jane promised, and the vision faded, leaving him awake again. He felt that Lisbon had moved, and realised that he had fallen asleep. He rolled to look at Lisbon. She had shifted, and was now facing him, looking relaxed and content in sleep.  
Jane gently brushed some hair from her face. "I won't ruin this." He whispered quietly. "I won't."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Uni is crazy, life is crazy. Doing so much at the moment, it's so hard to sit down and actually write something.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Lisbon woke up to Jane stroking her hair. It had been a week since he'd arrived in her bedroom and announced his love for her. And he hadn't left yet. Every night for a week had been spent in Jane's arms, and Lisbon was starting to enjoy it. She was even starting to look forward to it. And then there were the mornings. Waking up next to Jane was something Lisbon felt she could get used to.  
"Morning." She mumbled.  
"Morning." Jane replied, and he leant over to give her a kiss.  
Lisbon kissed back. Something else she could get used to.  
"And how are you this morning?" Jane's hand rested gently on Lisbon's stomach.  
"Not so bad." Lisbon replied. "Not feeling so sick nowadays."  
"That's good." Jane replied with a smile.  
Lisbon sighed happily. "Yeah. It is good. Being a special agent around corpses and feeling nauseas at the same time is not a good combination."  
"True."  
"So, we getting up?"  
"Maybe later." Jane replied. He pulled Lisbon close. "I'm perfectly content to lie here with you all day."  
Lisbon chuckled. "Well, if someone had to knock me up, I think I'm glad it was you."  
Jane grinned, and Lisbon could feel his smile where his face was pressed against her shoulder.  
"But seriously..." She said. "I'm glad you're here, Patrick."  
Jane looked up at Lisbon. "I'm glad you're starting to let me in." He pressed a kiss to Lisbon's shoulder. "Because I really do love you."  
"I know." Lisbon replied.  
Jane smiled, and shifted so he could kiss her lips. His hands were positioned either side of Lisbon's head, and he shifted again until he was resting over the top of her. He kept his weight off Lisbon's stomach as he kissed her, slowly travelling from her lips to her jaw bone, and to her neck.  
Lisbon shuddered underneath him, and moved her head to allow him better access to her neck. A sense of déjà vu washed over her, except this time she wasn't drunk. Nor was he. And yet here they were. Jane ran his hands up Lisbon's sides, thumbs brushing gently along the side of her bump. He cupped her breasts, and ran his fingers over her nipples.  
Lisbon had shut her eyes by now, just letting the sensations Jane was causing to wash over her. He kissed her again.  
"You are so beautiful." Jane murmured into her ear, and he slowly pushed Lisbon's T-shirt over her head. He threw it aside, and it landed on the floor somewhere. Lisbon shivered, a combination of the words whispered in her ear, and the cold air suddenly reaching her skin. Jane's mouth moved further down, trailing kisses over her chest and stomach. Lisbon felt Jane smile against her stomach, and it made her smile too. She opened her eyes, and saw Jane's blue eyes staring back at her from her stomach.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I... I love you." Lisbon whispered back, so quietly that Jane almost missed the words.  
Jane's smile grew, and he kissed Lisbon's stomach once more, before moving back up to kiss her lips again. Lisbon used the opportunity to divest Jane of his shirt, and his boxers. He, in turn, removed Lisbon's baggy pyjama pants.  
There wasn't a sound in the room except their heavy breathing as Jane slowly entered Lisbon's willing body. Last time had been passionate and frenzied. This time was slow and meaningful. Jane moved, slowly at first, causing Lisbon to whimper, and clutch at his shoulders. When he could, Jane kissed every part of Lisbon's skin his mouth could reach. She could feel herself getting closer and closer, until...  
"Patrick..." She whimpered as she came.  
"Teresa." Jane replied breathlessly, as he kept moving.  
Using her legs, Lisbon urged Jane to go faster, and he complied, getting closer to his climax. Lisbon climaxed again, and Jane followed closely, moaning her name into her ear.  
They lay, quietly, marvelling in each other. Jane eventually rolled off Lisbon to avoid crushing her. He eyed her carefully.  
Lisbon felt a tear run down her cheek, and she leant over to kiss Jane. "I love you, Patrick." She whispered.  
Jane smiled, and kissed her back. "I love you, too, Teresa."

They eventually pulled themselves out of bed, and made it to work. A case was passed to them, but it was easily solved when the husband of the victim confessed to murdering his wife. As the team sat around in the bullpen eating pizza, Lisbon decided now was the time. With a glance at Jane, she headed towards Madeline Hightower's office.  
She knocked on the door. "Excuse me, Agent Hightower?"  
The woman inside looked up, and indicated for Lisbon to enter. She waited for Lisbon to take a seat before asking, "What can I do for you, Agent Lisbon?"  
"Well, I have some news that is going to affect my job." Lisbon said.  
Hightower raised an eyebrow. "Have you been offered another job?" She asked.  
"What? No." Lisbon shook her head. "No, actually, I'm pregnant."  
Hightower's other eyebrow rose, her face becoming an expression of shock. "Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, congratulations." Hightower said, her shock becoming a smile.  
"Thank you." Lisbon replied. "I just though you ought to know, so you can get a replacement for me when I go on maternity leave."  
"You understand I'm going to have to take you off active duty?" Hightower said.  
"I knew that would happen eventually. I didn't think it would happen yet." Lisbon replied. "I'm still perfectly capable of doing my job."  
"I know you'd like to believe that, Lisbon, but there is no way the bureau is going to let you run free while you're pregnant." Hightower leant forward to stare at Lisbon. "This is a dangerous job. Just last week you were forced to run full bore after a suspect. You can't do that once you're further along in your pregnancy. It's too much of a risk."  
Lisbon sighed. "I suppose."  
"I know it's not what you want, but believe me, you'll get to a point where that child is much more important than anything to do with this job." Hightower smiled sympathetically. "You can still do your job, just restrict the amount of physical exertion, okay? Don't go running after people. Any field work, get your other agents to handle it. The bureau doesn't want to be responsible for an agent losing a child."  
"Why? So I can't sue you?" Lisbon asked, ever cynical.  
"That's part of the reason. But also because it causes too much pain for the family. I don't want you to go through losing a child. It can't be easy."  
"No, it can't be."  
"Was there anything else you needed?" Hightower asked.  
"No, ma'am." Lisbon replied, standing up.  
"Good. You can go back to celebrating with your team now."  
Lisbon smiled, and said, "Thanks." And she returned to the bullpen.

Jane watched as Lisbon returned from Hightower's office, and smiled gently at her. She smiled back, and came to sit on his couch with him. She perched on the edge of it, Jane taking up most of the available room by stretching out and lying down.  
"How'd it go?"  
"Well. Except I'm to reduce the amount of 'physical exertion.'" Lisbon replied.  
"Ah, well that makes sense. The bureau doesn't want a lawsuit if your activities as an agent result in the death of your unborn child."  
"So I figured."  
Jane chuckled. "Big, heartless corporation."  
"It's what they do." Lisbon replied.  
Jane placed a hand gently on Lisbon's lower back, and began rubbing small circles. Lisbon sighed happily, and relaxed into the touch.  
"Hey, boss, want some pizza?" Rigsby's voice cut through the moment, and Lisbon hurried to her feet.  
She turned to look at Jane. "I'm going to tell them. You okay with that?"  
Jane nodded, and smiled reassuringly. "Have fun."  
"You're not coming with me?"  
"Nah, I'm good here on the couch."  
Lisbon huffed. "You're impossible!" She declared, and Jane watched her stomp off to grab some pizza and talk to the rest of the team.

"Uh, guys?" Lisbon said once she'd had a few bites of pizza.  
Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho looked up from their food.  
"I just wanted to let you know that I'm pregnant."  
Three people stopped chewing simultaneously.  
"Wait, did you just say you were pregnant?" Rigsby asked.  
"Yes, I did." Lisbon replied.  
"Wow." Van Pelt said, with a quick glance at Lisbon's stomach. "Congratulations."  
"Yeah, congrats." Cho added.  
Van Pelt glanced behind Lisbon, at Jane, who was lying on his couch, looking as though he was asleep. "Does Jane know?" She asked.  
"Yep." Jane called. He was apparently listening after all.  
"Yes. He does. He's..." Lisbon trailed off, pausing before continuing. "Uh, ..."  
"I'm the father." Jane interjected, rolling over and opening his eyes to smile at the agents.  
Three more pauses in chewing.  
"What?" Cho asked. "Jane? Patrick Jane is the father of your kid?"  
He, Van Pelt and Rigsby glanced over at the other man.  
"Yeah." Lisbon admitted.  
Jane raised a hand in a little wave.  
"I didn't you guys were dating." Rigsby said.  
"Well, dating is a bit of an ambiguous term." Lisbon said.  
"What, you slept with him once and got pregnant?" Cho asked.  
"You know what, I think I've shared just a little too much today. Don't you guys have paperwork to do, or something?" Lisbon got up and headed towards her office.  
"I bet he knocked her up during a one night stand. That would explain why they were acting so weird after we came back off that case a few months back." Rigsby whispered quietly to Van Pelt and Cho. Unfortunately, Lisbon heard it too.  
"Hey, Rigsby?"  
"Yeah, boss?"  
"I want you to clean all the toilets today."  
"What? Why? Isn't that the janitor's job?"  
"Well yeah, but I figured he could use some help. It's a big building after all."  
Rigsby grumbled in reply.  
"Thank you." Lisbon called cheerily over her shoulder. She walked into her office, and dropped into her chair behind her desk.  
"Well, I think you've left them all in a suitable state of shock." Jane said, appearing at Lisbon's door.  
She shrugged slightly. "Always leave 'em guessing." She gave a small smile. "They were bound to figure it out sooner or later anyway."  
"Does this mean we don't have to be as discrete anymore?"  
"Don't push your luck." Lisbon replied, giving Jane a cheeky grin. "There are still some rules to consider."  
Jane gave her a childish pout.  
"Don't look at me like that." Lisbon said. "Discretion at work. Agreed?"  
Grumbling, Jane took Lisbon's proffered hand. "Fine. If you insist." He then brought Lisbon's hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. "M'Lady."  
Lisbon pulled her hand back and rolled her eyes at him.

That night in bed, Jane held Lisbon close and closed his eyes. He found it was easier to sleep when he was beside her. "Well, you surprised the team a little today." He said quietly.  
"I did, didn't I?" Lisbon replied.  
"But I think they were more surprised that I was the father than they were that you were pregnant." Jane nuzzled his face into Lisbon's hair.  
"I reckon." Lisbon answered. "I guess it did kinda come out of nowhere for them. Although..."  
"Rigsby did figure out when it happened." Jane said.  
"Yeah." Lisbon replied, laying a hand over Jane's heart.  
"I think they're probably glad to have an explanation as to why you were acting so distant." Jane said, holding Lisbon's hand in place over his heart.  
"Excuse me? _I_was acting distant? You were too." Lisbon replied.  
"Not to them, I wasn't." Jane murmured.  
"Oh, so it was just me?" Lisbon snapped, pulling her hand away.  
"You weren't particularly easy to talk to." Jane pointed out, remaining calm. "I tried, you know I did." He watched as conflicting emotions played out over Lisbon's face until she seemed to settle. She sighed, and rolled back into Jane, allowing him to wrap his arms around her once more.  
"I'm sorry." She murmured into his chest.  
"It's alright, my dear." He murmured back, resting his cheek on her soft hair. "What's done is done, and now we can concentrate on the future. Our future." He could feel Lisbon smile against his bare chest, and he smiled too. Their future was bright, and he looked forward to it.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. Exams next week, then off to the mines for the summer. I reckon writing will be something to pass the flight times.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
**  
Lisbon had never seriously thought about having kids. Sure, occasionally she'd entertained the notion, but usually it was chased away pretty quickly when she was working on her next case. Being a CBI agent was just too dangerous, Lisbon had decided, to be a mother. So being pregnant was not something Lisbon had ever thought she'd have to deal with. And yet here she was, in a rather complicated relationship with her team's consultant, and currently expecting his child. Due to Hightower's strict rules, Lisbon was pretty much stuck in the office all day, and she was beginning to get a little stir crazy. It didn't help that her team were all out chasing leads on their latest case.

It was late in the afternoon, and Lisbon had her feet up on a chair while she sat behind her desk. She had one hand resting on her slightly protruding belly, and the other was on her computer mouse. She was trawling through bank records of their latest victim, something she hated doing. But someone had to do it, and she was at the office. Rigsby and Van Pelt were out talking to people and Cho was out with Jane, running down a different lead, though, Lisbon thought, knowing Jane, they were more likely to be causing trouble than actually helping. Lisbon sighed as she thought of Jane. Having him in her life was something else entirely. He was a wildly passionate person, capable of huge amounts of love. Suddenly, Lisbon felt a shift beneath her hand. She gasped, and looked down towards where her child was growing, and she smiled. She looked up excitedly, wanting to tell someone, before she remembered they were all out. She shut her eyes, and smiled again. And her baby moved again. Lisbon was ecstatic.  
"You look happy, Agent Lisbon." A voice cut through Lisbon's thoughts, and her eyes flew open.  
"Agent Hightower." Lisbon greeted her boss. "Yeah, yes. I am happy, actually."  
"Baby move for the first time?" Hightower guessed.  
"Yeah." Lisbon replied with a smile.  
Madeline Hightower stepped into Lisbon's office, and took a seat. "Nothing quite like that feeling, is there?"  
"No ma'am, there's not." Lisbon agreed.  
"Lisbon, about this. When are you planning on taking maternity leave? I need to know so I can assign a replacement to your team. And is Jane going to take time off with you?" Straight down to business.  
"I would think I need a few months off after the baby's born, and maybe a few weeks before." Lisbon paused. "But at the moment I don't know if I'm going to want more time off after it's born or not. As for Jane... you'd have to ask him. I don't know what his plans are."  
Hightower raised an eyebrow, and Lisbon chuckled.  
"Jane and I are a bit of an unconventional couple, I think. He's still very secretive. Most of the time he doesn't tell me things, even in our personal life." Lisbon shrugged. "For now, I think I'm just happy that I have such a supportive partner."  
Hightower smiled, and stood up. "Don't underestimate yourself, Lisbon." She said as she turned to leave. "I think he's lucky to have someone like you looking out for him."  
"Thank you." Lisbon said, and Hightower left the office.  
Lisbon smiled as she left, then grabbed her phone, dialling Jane's number.  
"Hey, darling." He answered, and Lisbon chuckled. "You're not calling about what happened with Cho before are you?"  
"What? No. What happened with Cho?" Lisbon was instantly suspicious.  
"Oh, nothing. So, what's up?"  
Lisbon decided to ignore Jane's previous comment. "Guess what?" She said.  
"What?"  
"The baby moved." Lisbon was surprised at how happy saying those words made her.  
"It moved? That's fantastic!" Over the phone, Lisbon could hear Jane's excitement.  
"I just... I just wanted to let you know." Lisbon said, trying to sound nonchalant.  
"Well, thank you for letting me know." Jane replied. "Now I can't wait to get back there so I can hold you tight, and kiss you."  
Lisbon blushed. "Is Cho listening to your end of this phone call?"  
There was a pause. Then, "Yes. Yes he is."  
Lisbon chuckled. "Is he giving you a look?"  
"Yeah."  
"How long are you going to be?" Lisbon asked.  
"Not too much longer. We should be back within half an hour." Jane replied.  
"Good. I'm bored."  
"Okay. I'll entertain you when we get back." Jane said, his voice full of humour. Then, with a more serious tone, "I love you, Teresa."  
Lisbon could imagine Cho rolling his eyes, and she smiled. "I love you, too, Patrick."  
"I know."  
They sat on the phone in silence for a few moments.  
"I should get back to these bank records." Lisbon said.  
"Yeah, I should... keep doing what I was doing." Jane replied. "That you probably don't want to know about."  
"Uh huh." Lisbon sounded unimpressed.  
"I'll see you soon." Jane promised.  
"Okay."  
They hung up, and Lisbon sighed. Even though she wasn't out in the field, she was still in charge, and Jane was still her responsibility. She had a feeling she'd be getting an angry phone call sooner or later.

Sure enough, before Cho and Jane returned, Lisbon received a phone call from a very disgruntled woman.  
"Ma'am, if you could just calm down..."  
"I will not calm down, Agent Lisbon! I should not have to deal with consultants of the CBI barging into my house and one of your agents distracting me while your _consultant _pokes through my things!"  
Lisbon sighed, and dropped her head into one hand. "Did Mr Jane take anything?" She asked.  
"No, I found him before he could." Her voice was chilling.  
"Mrs Talbot, I have to ask, are you absolutely sure he didn't take anything? Jane is... particularly sly sometimes." Lisbon laid a hand on her stomach as her baby shifted again, as though it knew it's mother was discussing it's father.  
"Yes, I'm sure." Mrs Talbot replied. "I think." She added as an afterthought.  
Lisbon rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Mrs Talbot, if Jane did take anything, I will get it back to you, I promise."  
"Thank you, detective." The older woman said, begrudgingly. "And I don't want to see Patrick Jane again."  
"Understood." Lisbon replied. "I will make sure of it."  
"Good." With that, the woman hung up the phone.  
Lisbon put her phone back into the cradle, and ran a hand through her hair.  
"Hey."  
Lisbon looked up, and gave a huff of frustration. "Why do you do this to me, Jane?" She demanded. "What did you take?"  
"I didn't take anything." Jane replied.  
Lisbon threw Jane a glance that was clearly unimpressed. "Jane." She said.  
"Okay, so I might have taken something." Jane said. "But I can promise you, Mrs Talbot won't even know it's gone."  
"Jane! You can't just take things from someone's house, especially if they don't know about it!" Lisbon stood up, and walked around her desk. She leant on the front of it, and fixed Jane with a glare. "You know that."  
Jane screwed up his face slightly. "But I can't help myself." He said. "You know that."  
They stared intently at each other for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, Lisbon's expression softened. "Baby's moving again." She said quietly, and Jane was instantly at her side, and hand pressed softly to her stomach. He smiled serenely as he felt their child shift against his hand.  
"Patrick..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I was thinking, maybe, we could find out the sex. I'm tired of calling the baby an 'it' all the time." She glanced over at him.  
"I wouldn't mind." He replied. He pressed a kiss to Lisbon's forehead. "If it makes you happy."  
Lisbon closed her eyes as Jane caressed her stomach gently. "Don't think you're off the hook." She warned. "You still have explaining to do."  
Jane chuckled quietly. "Yes, ma'am." He replied.

Jane followed Lisbon out of the office that night, heading back to her place. Standing in the elevator, Jane wrapped his arms around Lisbon's waist, and pressed a kiss to her neck. She sighed happily, and leant back into him, her eyes fluttering closed. She laid her hands over the top of Jane's, holding him in place as the elevator descended to the ground floor. The elevator dinged and stopped on the second floor, allowing Van Pelt to enter.  
"You're here late." Jane observed, not letting go of Lisbon.  
"Oh, yeah. I had some work to catch up on." Van Pelt replied.  
Jane could tell she was lying. "But your desk is on the top floor."  
"I had to visit a friend down here and drop off some files." Van Pelt answered, looking towards the elevator doors, as though willing them to open sooner.  
"So, where's Rigsby?" Jane asked conversationally.  
Van Pelt turned sensationally red, and tried to hide her face from Jane and Lisbon. "Uh..."  
"Wait a minute." Lisbon said. "You're back together?" She glanced up at Jane, who nodded and smiled.  
"Yes." Van Pelt said, turning to face her boss.  
"Uh huh." Lisbon replied. "That's nice. I'm happy for you both."  
"Thanks." Van Pelt answered, looking a little confused.  
The elevator finally landed on the ground floor, and Van Pelt hurried out of it. She turned and smiled at Jane and Lisbon. "Good night, boss. Jane."  
"Good night, Grace." Jane replied with a gentle smile, and he watched the young woman hurry towards her car. He began to lead Lisbon towards his car.  
"You knew." She said as they walked. "And you didn't tell me?"  
"Teresa. It wasn't my secret to tell." He replied gently, as he opened the passenger door for her.  
Lisbon sighed as she slid into the small car. "I swear we need to start bringing my car." She said. "It's a lot easier for me to get into."  
Jane chuckled, and he shut the door, heading towards the driver's side. He slid behind the wheel and started the engine. "As long as I get to drive." He said.  
"I can drive." Lisbon pointed out. "There's nothing wrong with me."  
"Yes, but what if you have to stop suddenly and the steering wheel digs into your belly?" Jane asked as he pulled out of the CBI car park.  
"You worry too much." Lisbon replied.  
"Oh, okay. I worry too much." He repeated. He glanced over at Lisbon. "Of course I worry too much. I love you too much for you to go through the heartache of losing a child."  
Lisbon looked away. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.  
"No, don't be. I'm sorry. I know you can take care of yourself. It's just everybody else I don't trust."  
They completed the journey to Lisbon's apartment in silence.

Lisbon lay awake that night, listening to Jane's rhythmic breathing. She was glad he was finally getting some sleep. But sleep eluded Lisbon that night, Jane's comments from earlier on in the day weighing heavily on her mind. _'I know you can take care of yourself. It's just everybody else I don't trust.' _So along with a desk job, she was going to have a hovering, over protective partner. She didn't know whether this was good, bad, or somewhere in between. Lisbon felt her child shift again, and she automatically lay a hand across her stomach. Her child was very active.  
"You should be asleep like your daddy." She whispered. "Like I should be. Maybe it's you keeping me up." She fell silent, content to feel the movements of her baby against her hand. She eventually smiled. "I know, it must be hard for you, being cooped up in there. There can't be much room." Lisbon didn't realise that Jane's breathing had changed, and suddenly another hand joined hers.  
"You should be sleeping." Jane murmured.  
"I know." Lisbon replied, letting her fingers tangle with his.  
"So why aren't you?"  
"Dunno. Just can't. I have a lot on my mind."  
"Yeah, I can imagine." Jane rolled slightly, and gently pulled Lisbon closer to him, holding her in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her head, and sighed. "You know I love you, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good. Now get some sleep."  
Lisbon closed her eyes, lulled by Jane's warmth. "Patrick?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You know I love you too, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."  
"Good night, Teresa."  
She was already asleep.

**A/N: Getting there. Slowly.**

**Hope this was enjoyable.**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

At five and a half months pregnant, Lisbon was starting to feel the strain of having a child growing inside her. Her back and neck were constantly aching, and she found it getting harder to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Having Jane beside her helped. He would patiently wait for her to get settled in bed, and then fit around her. He would give up his pillow if Lisbon needed a second one. And he would give her backrubs if she desperately needed one. Lisbon found it easier to sleep when Jane was curled up beside her, the warmth he provided adding to the enjoyment of sleep. All in all, Lisbon was thankful that she had Jane beside her through this, because she didn't think she would have been able to cope without him.

It was the weekend, and for once, Lisbon intended to take the two days off, and have a break. It may have been Jane's idea, but Lisbon had to admit that she was actually looking forward to the time off. Plus, Jane had decided that he was taking her on a picnic, and Lisbon hadn't been on a picnic in years. It was still quite early in the morning, but Jane had already been up for a few hours, judging by how clean the house was. Lisbon crawled out of bed, and pulled on a footy jersey. She was glad for the oversized clothes she'd collected over the years; it meant that she didn't have to buy anything new to wander around the house in. She had, over the past few weeks, had to go shopping for new work clothes, and that irked her. Jane had insisted on accompanying her, and Lisbon was still undecided about whether that was a good thing or a bad. While shopping with Jane was sometimes fun, it could also be quite trying. But having him there did help when it came to finding decent clothes that still looked okay. Still, Lisbon was glad she didn't have to buy anything more for a little while.

"Well, good morning."

Lisbon found herself in the living room, where Jane was sitting on the couch, reading something.

"Morning," Lisbon replied with a smile. She walked over and took a seat next to Jane. "What are you reading?"

Jane held the book up for Lisbon to see.

"'Parenting: A guide to new babies.'" Lisbon read. "Right."

Jane shrugged and went back to reading.

"Shouldn't I be the one reading that?"

"You can read it when I'm done."

Lisbon sighed, and plucked the book out of Jane's hands. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No, why would there be?"

"Jane."

"There's nothing wrong, Lisbon," Jane said with finality. "Now, are you ready for out picnic?"

Lisbon could see that Jane was hiding something, but she didn't know what. She decided to let the matter drop, for now. "Well, I have to get dressed, but yeah, I'm almost ready."

Jane smiled, "Good." He reached a hand out and brushed Lisbon's hair from her eyes. "Well, go get dressed then!"

"Yes, sir," Lisbon replied, and she got up and walked slowly back to her bedroom. She pulled on some clothes, did her hair and makeup, and found a pair of shoes. She was tying her shoe laces when Jane entered the room. He didn't say anything, instead busying himself with making the bed. Lisbon finished tying her laces, and watched as Jane pottered around the room, tidying.

"Jane."

He didn't respond.

"Patrick..."

Again, nothing.

Lisbon stood up, and put herself in front of Jane. "Patrick, you have to tell me what's wrong. This is not like you."

Jane finally spoke. "That's where you're wrong. This is exactly like me. This is how I am." He took a step around her, but Lisbon stopped him.

"No. Don't you do this to me. Don't shut me out. Like it or not, you and I? We're a team. You fought so hard to get me, now don't push me away."

Jane looked down at his feet, before looking back up at Lisbon. "Teresa..." He sighed. "My dear, sweet Teresa. You don't get it. I'm trying to protect you. And at this point, I don't think I can while I'm around."

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you think?"

Lisbon felt her blood run cold. "Red John?"

Jane's lack of response was answer enough.

"Jane! You self-centred son of a bitch! What the hell do you know now?" Lisbon was straight back into 'cop' mode.

"No. I'm not going to put into harm's way, Lisbon. You stay out of this."

"I can't do that, Jane! He is a serial killer who needs to be brought to justice!"

"Do you think I don't know that?" Jane's voice was harsh, and the way he spat the question at her made Lisbon flinch. Anger was etched over Jane's face, and he continued, quieter this time. "He killed my wife, and he killed my daughter. There's no way I can let that happen to you, or to our child."

Lisbon didn't reply.

"He plays games with me. He goes after the people I love. You can see why I'm concerned for your safety." Jane turned away from Lisbon, and she sighed, her eyes filling with tears.

"Patrick..."

"I don't wanna hear it, Teresa. I'm sorry." He picked up his wallet and keys off the sideboard and left the room. Lisbon remained, standing in the same position. She heard the front door open, and then shut, and she knew he was gone. She sank down onto the freshly made bed, resting her head in her hands, wondering what exactly had just transpired.

Jane drove aimlessly through the back streets of Sacramento. He was replaying the conversation over and over in his head. He hated that he had been so harsh, but he needed her to see, to understand that he wasn't safe to be around. Turning right at a set of traffic lights, Jane sighed. He'd seen the look on Lisbon's face as he'd left her apartment. She had looked utterly gutted, and remembering that look made Jane feel even worse. Eventually, he parked his car by the side if the road, and got out. He was at a park that he used to take his daughter to, and had, briefly, hoped to take his new child to as well. He walked towards the playground, and sat down on one of the swings. There were kids around, all running about and yelling happily at each other. Jane smiled as two little girls built a sandcastle in the sandbox.

"Which one's yours?" The voice came from beside Jane, and he turned to see a young woman with a pram.

"Oh, uh, none of them, actually. But don't get the wrong idea. I just came here to think."

The woman looked a bit sceptical.

"I used to bring my daughter here." Jane said. "She died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"What happened?"

Jane faltered, wondering if sharing too much information would be a bad thing. "Well... she was murdered."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They were both silent after that, watching the children play. As he watched, Jane thought about Lisbon, and eventually came to realise that no matter how much he wanted to protect her, there was no way he could stay away from her for too much longer. Not when he loved her so much, and she was carrying their child.

Turning to the woman, he asked, "Have you ever made a really big mistake?"

"Well, I suppose that depends on your definition."

"How about practically telling your pregnant girlfriend that you're not safe to be around and storming out on her?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You did that?"

Jane nodded.

"When?"

"This morning."

"You might wanna do something about that."

Jane nodded again. "You're right. You're absolutely right." He jumped off the swing. "Uh, I'm Patrick by the way." He stuck out his hand.

"Louise."

They shook hands.

"Well, Louise, it was nice to meet you. But if you don't mind, I have to save my relationship." He almost ran back to his car, where he immediately pulled out his cell phone. No calls. He started the car, and a minute later was determinedly driving back towards Lisbon's apartment.

Lisbon, meanwhile, had decided that she could better spend her day if she went to work, and had made her way to the CBI. She was sitting in her office, working through some paperwork, when Van Pelt popped her head in.

"Boss?"

Lisbon looked up, "Van Pelt."

"What are you doing in? I thought you were taking the weekend off with Jane."

"Well, things don't always go as planned." Lisbon went back to her paperwork, indicating that the conversation was over.

Puzzled, Van Pelt left Lisbon's office and returned to her own desk.

Lisbon's cell phone rang shortly after. She checked the caller ID and was surprised to see that it was Jane calling. She didn't answer, instead sending it to voicemail. She didn't want to deal with him right now.

Five minutes later, Van Pelt stuck her head back in to Lisbon's office. "Uh, boss?"

"Yeah?"

"Jane called to see if you were here."

"And you told him I was, I suppose." Lisbon replied.

"Yeah." She paused. "Should I have told him you weren't here?"

Lisbon shook her head. "He'd have found me eventually anyway."

"Is everything okay?" Van Pelt asked.

Lisbon ran a hand across her face. "I don't know, Grace. I really don't."

Van Pelt gave a small smile. "Well, I'm sure it'll work out." She turned and left the office.

"I hope so." Lisbon answered quietly, to herself.

Jane had arrived back at Lisbon's apartment, and had found it empty. He immediately called her cell phone, but only got her voicemail. He gave it a minute's thought before calling the CBI, specifically, Grace Van Pelt. He knew that she'd be at the office, and he knew that she wouldn't lie to him. Sure enough, Van Pelt had confirmed that Lisbon was in her office. Jane had then jumped back in his car and driven to the CBI. He made his way to his team's floor and exited the elevator. He stopped by Van Pelt's desk to say good morning, before continuing to Lisbon's office. He walked in, and shut the door. Lisbon didn't look up, and Jane felt horrible.

"Teresa."

"Go to hell."

"Teresa." He took a slightly stern tone.

"No." She looked up at him. "You can't just waltz in here and tell me you didn't mean what you said this morning."

Jane pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Lisbon's desk. He ran a hand through his hair. "No. And I imagine you're quite mad at me."

"Oh, really? What would give you that impression?" Her voice was laden with sarcasm.

"Just hear me out. Please."

Lisbon sighed. "What, Jane?"

"What I said is true. But, I can't keep away from you. You're too important." Jane sighed, and leant forward in his chair. "And you were right. I fought too hard for you to push you away now. I just... I hit a rough patch. I worry about you all the time. I don't know what I'd do if _he _got a hold of you. I've lost too much to him already." Jane could see Lisbon's icy exterior beginning to dissolve. "Please forgive me."

Jane could see Lisbon's eyes filling with tears. "Jane..."

"I'm sorry, Teresa. So, so sorry. It won't happen again."

"Answer me this, what do you know about Red John?" Teresa asked.

"Nothing more," Jane replied. "But he plays games with me, you know this, and I... I panicked. He targets the people I'm closest to, and I'm closer to no one more than you."

Lisbon stood up, walking around her desk to stand in front of Jane. He watched her as she walked, and when she stopped, he reached out a hand a gently touched her stomach.

"I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me."

Jane stood up too, and wrapped his arms around Lisbon, holding her tight. He heard her sniffle, and realised that she was crying. Pulling back slightly, Jane brushed away the tears with a finger.

"Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry. Pregnancy hormones."

Jane smiled. "Best excuse."

Lisbon chuckled, despite the tears. "Don't think you're off the hook, mister. You can't just say things like you did and expect everything to be okay."

"I know."

"Can we go home?" Lisbon asked. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Of course. Plus we have a picnic to have, don't we?"

Lisbon gave a small smile, "Yeah."

Jane pressed a kiss to Lisbon's head, before letting her go. "Well, let's go."

They had their picnic in the lounge room, deciding against going out again, and the rest of the day wasn't bad. That night, they went to bed and Lisbon slept with Jane protectively having his arms around her. He was still like that when she woke up the next morning.

**A/N: A bit of a more serious chapter here. But I think Red John is something that would come up occasionally. **

**Anyway, next chapter: we find out if it's a boy or a girl :)**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

At her next ultrasound, Lisbon requested to know the sex of the baby. Like usual, Jane was not with her, Lisbon preferred to do this alone. She watched the screen as the, now familiar, image of her baby filled the screen. She smiled as she saw the child, still amazed that this product of her and Jane was actually growing inside of her.

"So you want to know the sex?" Grahame asked as the ultrasound progressed.

"Yes, I do." Lisbon replied.

"And you're definitely sure?"

"Yeah. I am."

Grahame smiled at Lisbon. "Well then, Teresa, congratulations, it's a girl."

Lisbon smiled too, and she looked back at the screen, at her daughter. "A girl." She whispered.

Grahame finished up the ultrasound, declaring everything to be in order, and the baby to be healthy. He helped Lisbon up, and asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Not too bad, actually." Lisbon replied. "It's become a lot easier, having Patrick around. He's always looking out for me, making sure I stay healthy, making sure I don't push myself too hard. In a way, this pregnancy has probably made me a healthier person than I was before."

Grahame nodded in agreement. "You did always spend too much time in your office. I'm glad that this has helped you to get into a healthier lifestyle. I hope you keep it up after she's born."

"I think I probably will." Lisbon replied. "She's going to need a family around her constantly. I can't be spending as much time at work as I used to. Jane, I don't think I need to worry about, he'll be a fantastic father. He has a way with children."

"It always helps having someone to support you." Grahame smiled reassuringly at Lisbon. "You're very lucky to have a partner like Jane."

"I know." Lisbon replied quietly. 

Arriving at the office later that day, Lisbon made her way slowly to her desk. She'd taken to moving slower over the course of the last few weeks, due to the ever increasing size of her stomach. It was becoming more difficult to move around.

"Boss, we've got something." Rigsby called her over to his desk.

"What is it?" Lisbon asked, lowering herself into a chair next to the other agent.

Rigsby called Van Pelt over too, and pulled up a picture on his computer. "Security footage from the night our vic died. There's the vic." He pointed out a figure in the footage.

"How is this different than the first time we watched this?" Lisbon asked. "The recording was incomplete."

"Not incomplete." Van Pelt interjected. "Deleted. We managed to recover the lost data."

Lisbon watched the screen, the victim walking through a car park towards her car. Previously, this was where the footage died, but now it continued. Granted, it was very poor quality, but they could just make out another figure attacking the victim from behind, and dragging her away.

"Did you manage to isolate the attacker?" Lisbon asked.

"We have isolated a shot of the individual." Van Pelt said. "Forensics are cleaning it up for us."

Lisbon nodded her approval. "Good work." She said.

"Thanks, boss." Van Pelt replied.

"Have you seen Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"Uh, no, not since this morning." Van Pelt replied. "I think he might be off meeting new people again."

"Ah." Lisbon stood up again, and continued towards her desk. She decided against it as she passed Jane's empty couch, instead choosing to sit down on the leather bound couch. She put her feet up, and reclined back, like Jane so often did. She closed her eyes briefly, and thought about Jane and about their daughter.

Jane had spent the day poking around the corners of the CBI office, talking to other agents and generally getting in the way. While most the office knew who he was, he liked to go around every now and then to introduce himself to the newbies and make a nuisance of himself. So during the morning while Lisbon was off at her ultrasound, he'd gone off exploring. He'd spent most of the morning talking to a new agent who'd looked so lost and helpless, that Jane couldn't help himself. He'd come across this agent as he'd done his rounds of the second floor. She was a young thing, and Jane had immediately seen her vulnerability.

"Hi."

The girl had looked up in shock, and almost spilt her coffee as she saw Jane.

"I'm Patrick Jane. I work up with the serious crimes unit." He stuck out a hand.

"Oh, I'm Jennifer Bates. I just started yesterday." She shook Jane's hand shyly. "I'm still learning the ropes, I guess."

"Well, if you ever need anything, I'm on the top floor."

"Are you an agent?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh, no. I'm a consultant. I'm good at reading people, so Hightower keeps me around." Jane replied.

"Who's team are you on?"

"Teresa Lisbon's. And let me tell you, she is a fantastic detective. If you ever can, get put with her. You'll learn a lot."

"Lisbon... she's the pregnant one, isn't she?"

"Yes, yes she is."

"I think it's pretty brave of her to bring a kid into the world when she does the job she does." Jennifer said. "I've always wanted kids, but I've also always wanted to be a detective, and I don't think I could juggle both, you know?"

"People manage." Jane pointed out. "A lot of the agents here have families."

"And most of them are male, whose wives are around to look after the kids. It's different if you're a woman."

Jane thought for a moment about Lisbon. He glanced down at his watch, and decided she'd probably be back by now.

"Well, Jennifer, it was very nice to meet you, but I think I have to get back to my team. They need me to solve the case, you see," he said with a wink.

Jennifer smiled at him. "It was nice to meet you too, Patrick."

"And remember if you ever need help..."

"Top floor, got it."

Jane smiled, and got up, heading for the elevator. 

When Lisbon opened her eyes, Jane was staring down at her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Did you sleep well, my dear?" He asked.

"Huh?" Lisbon sat up and rubbed her eyes, before casting a glance around the office. Van Pelt was behind her desk, typing busily on her keyboard; Cho was talking quietly with Rigsby. Lisbon's gaze shifted back to Jane. She gave him a reluctant smile. "I didn't plan on falling asleep. How long have you been there?"

"About 10 minutes ago." Jane replied. He perched himself on the armrest next to Lisbon.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why not sit on the other side of me? Then you can sit on the couch."

Jane shrugged. "Wanted to sit here."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, and shook her head. Sometimes it was easier to just let him do what he wanted.

"How'd the ultrasound go?" Jane asked, brushing a strand of hair out of Lisbon's eyes and tucking it behind her ear.

"It went well." Lisbon replied. "Everything's good. Baby's healthy, I'm healthy. Everything is progressing as it should."

"That's good news." Jane said quietly.

"Yes it is."

Jane's hand had lingered at the back of Lisbon's neck, and was now rubbing small circles on the skin beneath her hair.

"Did you ask about the sex?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Lisbon replied. "Do you want to know?"

"Yes, I do." Jane murmured, leaning closer to Lisbon. He rest his forehead against the side of Lisbon's head.

"It's a girl." Lisbon murmured back.

The hand on the back of her neck tightened slightly, and Jane turned his head and pressed a kiss to Lisbon's temple.

"That's awesome." He said, and he grinned.

Lisbon turned to look up at him. She smiled too. "Yeah. And now she's a she, not an it."

"Even better." Jane replied. He stood up, and pulled Lisbon to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I love you." He whispered into Lisbon's ear.

She smiled, and then glared over his shoulder at her team, who were staring with interest. Off her look, they all scurried back to their desks, pretending to work.

"Hey, did you tell the team yet?" Jane asked, as though sensing the encounter.

"No, I haven't. I wanted to tell you first."

"I appreciate that." He pulled back, and looked at Lisbon, his expression that of barely concealed excitement. "Can I tell them?"

Lisbon pretended to think it through. "Hmm, I don't know..."

"Teresa." Jane's tone was almost disapproving.

"Yes you can tell them." She consented, and Jane was immediately striding over to his colleagues and friends. Lisbon chuckled to herself, and then followed after him.

"Hey guys, gather around." Jane said, beckoning Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho over. "Teresa and I have some rather exciting news."

Once he was sure that all three of them were close enough, Jane wrapped an arm around Lisbon's waist, and said,

"It's a girl! We're having a girl." He grinned wildly, and pulled Lisbon even closer.

"Oh, that's fantastic!" Van Pelt said, smiling too. She grinned up at her boss. "Congratulations."

Lisbon smiled in return. "Thanks." And then, "Get back to work!" She extricated herself from Jane's arm, and walked towards her office. Jane followed her, and shut the door as he entered the office. He quickly pulled the blinds down, and pulled Lisbon to him.

"Jane..."

"Teresa..."

"We're at work."

"Then let's go home."

"No, we need to solve this case."

"Yeah, but I need to get all your clothes off, so..."

Lisbon shoved at Jane, and went to sit behind her desk. "You'll just have to wait. I have work to go. Go pester Rigsby."

Jane pouted, and reluctantly left Lisbon's office. He poked his head back in a moment later. "Just so you know, I already know who did it."

Lisbon huffed in frustration and muttered, "Of course you do," as she watched Jane leave her office.

That night, Lisbon sat in silence on the couch in her apartment. Jane was in the shower, but Lisbon was too angry to care. What he'd done that afternoon was reckless, stupid and had resulted in two members of her team being injured with one of them being hospitalised. And Jane... he'd been so close to having a bullet driven through his skull. The moment the gun had fired, Lisbon had almost screamed at Jane to duck. He did, just in time, the bullet ricocheting of the shipping container behind him and lodging itself in Rigsby's arm. Rigsby would be fine, a few weeks rest and physiotherapy would see him regain full use of him arm. Van Pelt had been knocked around a little, but she'd be fine too. Lisbon hoped, but she doubted, that Jane might learn something from today. He needed to learn that his actions might someday lead to unthinkable consequences. Lisbon hadn't spoken to Jane since they'd left the office. She'd allowed him to drive them home without looking at him, or acknowledging him in any way. For his part, Jane hadn't tried to initiate anything either, which led Lisbon to believe he was angry with her too. Sure, she'd ended up out in the field and in the middle of a gun fight, but that hadn't been intentional. She had fully intended on staying in the SUV until she'd seen their suspect making a break for it. She'd almost managed to apprehend him before he'd pulled the gun. Everything had gone to shit after that.

"I'm making tea."

Jane's voice startled her.

"Would you like any?"

Turning to the source of the voice, Lisbon nodded once.

A few minutes later Jane returned with two cups of tea. He handed one to Lisbon before sitting down beside her on the couch.

"Teresa, I know you're angry with me, but please let me explain."

Lisbon bit back the reply she had, instead allowing him to continue.

"My plans, as you well know, don't always go according to... well, plan. But you know, deep down, I had no intention of getting Rigsby or Van Pelt hurt. I would never do that. But when I saw you chasing after the suspect, I panicked and everything just..."

"Went to shit?"

"Yeah. He was never meant to get the gun out. We were supposed to get him before all that."

"But you didn't. He was trying to escape when I went after him."

"Oh, we'd have got him without your help."

Lisbon made a noise of disbelief, and shook her head. "And you wonder why I wish you'd let me in on your plans. Patrick, somebody is going to die one day, and it will be because of one of your schemes. Have you ever thought about that?"

"It occurred to me today. When I saw you..." he trailed off. "Look, Teresa, I don't want to fight you on this. You're right. I'm sorry."

Lisbon was thrown a bit at that. She'd been so angry, so riled up and so ready to snap at him. She'd been anticipating a fight. She was suddenly deflating, and she started to tear up. "Jane..."

Jane put his cup of tea down, and took Lisbon's from her and did the same. He then pulled her close and held her while she cried.

"He almost shot you," she sobbed into his chest. "You could've died. What would I do if you died, Patrick? I can't do this alone."

"Shh, it's okay. It's not going to happen. Teresa, you've got me, I've got you, and we've got our baby girl. And I'm not going to do anything that'll jeopardise any of that." He pressed a kiss to the top of Lisbon's head while she calmed down.

Eventually she stopped crying, and she looked up at Jane with big eyes. "Can we just go to bed, Patrick? I just want to sleep."

"Of course, my dear."

**A/N: I am painfully aware it's been a while. And I apologise. Please don't hate me. There is more coming, I promise! And now that I'm pretty much on holidays, I can write more.**

**I've also finally caught up on season 3, and have started season 4, so this story takes place in a side universe I suppose, where the whole Hightower thing at the end of season 3 didn't happen. Eh. That's what fanfiction is for, I suppose.**

**:) Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The seventh month of Lisbon's pregnancy came and went, and she was inching towards her due date. She still had a month to go, but she was still at work. She was getting ready to go off on maternity leave, but she had to organise her team first. Hightower had decided to put Cho in charge while Lisbon was gone, and Lisbon couldn't agree more with her boss' decision. She knew Cho was more than capable with dealing with the pressures of being in charge. And Jane, if he stayed. She still didn't know what his plans were once the baby was born. She supposed he would make it up as he went, like usual. She was sitting quietly in her office, placing her things into a box. She insisted Cho at least make use of the space, even if he didn't use it as his office, while she was gone. Truthfully, she still didn't know when she'd be back. She glanced out into the bullpen, through the open blinds covering her glass walls. Rigsby was sitting at his desk, fully recovered from the bullet that had been removed from his arm. Cho was at his desk, reading a book. Van Pelt was chatting with Jane, who grinned when he saw Lisbon looking at him. She smiled back, and went back to her packing. What happened next must have happened quickly, because before she knew it, there was a shot and a scream from somewhere in the building, and Jane had dived into her office.

"Get down!" he yelled at her, as Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho all hurried into the office. Jane shut the door, and drew all the blinds in rapid succession.

"What happened?" Lisbon demanded.

"I don't know, boss," Van Pelt answered first. There was a shot, maybe a floor below us? And Jane yelled at us to get in here."

Lisbon looked up at the man who was now peaking out of through a slit in the blinds. "Jane?"

"I don't know, Teresa. But I don't want to take any chances."

There was tense silence as he continued to look out. Rigsby and Cho did the same from different angles, and Van Pelt sat on the floor, clearly deep in thought.

"Van Pelt? Something you'd like to share?" Lisbon asked.

Startled, the redhead looked up at her boss. "Uh, just wondering if there'd been any major cases recently that could cause someone to want to come in here shooting."

"Anything come to mind?"

"Not yet."

"Rigsby," Jane said. he pointed in the direction of the elevator, and Rigsby and Cho both joined Jane on that side of the room, staring out. Not wanting to miss out, Lisbon stood, with some difficulty, and joined them. Out of the elevator stepped two men, one with a shot gun, the other with a pistol.

"Do you recognise them?" Lisbon whispered to her team.

"Yes," Rigsby replied. "Van Pelt and I ran into them about a month ago chasing down leads. Remember when I punched that guy for getting physical with Grace?"

"Yeah, he hit his head on the pavement didn't he?" Lisbon replied.

"Yeah, and he's been in a coma ever since."

"And?"

"That's the guys he was with. His brother and his best mate."

Lisbon went and sat down on the couch. "This isn't good. How did they manage to get up here armed?"

"Those are our weapons, Lisbon," Cho said. "They're from the armoury."

"Shit."

"Teresa." Jane had abandoned his position at the glass, and was now standing in front of Lisbon. "You have to stay calm."

"I am calm."

"Calmer."

"Jane..."

"Think of the baby. Panicking is not good for her."

"Patrick, there are two armed men out there probably looking to do damage to a member of my team. This is as calm as you're going to get me, okay?"

Jane studied her face carefully, before nodding. "Okay."

"Good. Now how are we going to deal with this?" Lisbon asked.

"Well, they want me," Rigsby said.

"Well, you're not going out there," Lisbon said, "They'll probably shoot on sight."

"You and Grace aren't going, either," Jane said, "Which leaves Cho and I. The brains and the muscle. Not that you aren't smart too, Cho. You are, just..."

"Not as smart as you, I know."

"Good. Good, glad we have that cleared up. Cho and I will go out there and reason with them, try to take them down. Wayne, Grace, you can come out once they've lowered their guard. That way they won't shoot, and we can get them into custody." Jane nodded at Cho, who nodded back, in agreement with the plan.

"Jane..."

"Teresa, it's the only way this will work, you know it and I know it, so please don't argue. Stay focused on keeping calm. Breathe, Teresa. In. Out. In. Out."

"I know how to breath, _Patrick,_" she said, practically spitting his name at him. "Just... don't do anything stupid out there. Please."

They shared a moment of unspoken communication. Their eyes conveyed all they nodded, and Jane nodded.

"Ready, Cho?"

"Let's do this."

Jane went and very gently opened the door enough to stick his head out. "Hey! Don't shoot, I just want to talk." He left the room, followed by Cho, and shut the door behind him.

Lisbon was sitting on the couch, trying not to panic. Jane was right, of course, panicking right now would not be a good idea. It didn't help that the man she loved and the father of her child was out there talking to two armed men who'd probably kill him without a second thought. Oh God. What if they did? She bit back a sob, and instead thought about her daughter. She was going to be a beautiful girl, that much Lisbon knew. She'd probably be like her father, precocious and clever. Lisbon knew Jane would be a fantastic father, and that thought kept her going. Until there was another gunshot, and the door to her office shattered. She gasped, and Van Pelt leapt to her feet.

"Oh lookie what we have in here, Dave," drawled one of the men, casting a glance into the office. "It's two lady cops and the bastard who killed Steve."

"Finally found you, hey?" Dave, Lisbon assumed, stepped into the office, casting a glance around, initially glaring at Rigsby before looking across at Van Pelt and Lisbon. "Oh, and a pregnant lady cop at that!"

"Brilliant! We have leverage," said the first man.

"Right you are, Bill."

Lisbon's stomach dropped, if that was possible in her current situation. They were going to use her to get out of here. But what would they do to Rigsby? And where was Jane?

"You," The first man, Bill, pointed at Van Pelt, "Get out here and join the others." As an incentive, he pointed his gun, the shotgun, at her. Van Pelt cast a terrified glance at Lisbon, who nodded slightly, before leaving through the shattered door.

"So you're the boss, huh?" Bill asked of Lisbon, seeing the exchange. "Even better. Hey, Dave, the pregnant one is the boss. This could work."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jane had found his voice apparently.

Bill chuckled as he turned to look at Jane. Lisbon shifted slightly to see as well. Jane and Cho were cuffed to the filing cabinet, and Dave was cuffing Van Pelt as well. "Or what?"

"You don't want to know," Jane replied, his voice full of venom. Lisbon had only ever heard him talk like that when he was talking about Red John. The realisation that, if something happened to her, he would hunt the people responsible with the same vigour as he hunted the serial killer shocked her. Sure, she knew he loved her, but this... this was something else entirely.

"So let me guess," Dave this time, "You're the baby daddy. Hmm. Didn't think a little thing like her would go for something like you."

Lisbon saw Jane's face contort slightly with anger before he managed to regain control.

"Anyway, you're not who we're here for, so I don't really care. Bill, you got the bastard?"

"Oh, I will." Bill lined up his shotgun, pointing it at Rigsby's head. He almost pulled the trigger, but Lisbon careened into his side, causing the shotgun to fall from his hands. It was a scramble, but she managed to get a hold of the shotgun just as Rigsby jumped Dave and wrestled the pistol from him. Lisbon had the shotgun, but she didn't have the reflexes she normally did. Bill was advancing on her quickly, wrestling the gun back from her, backhanding her across the face. As she fell, Lisbon heard a gun crack, and heard Jane yell "No!" before everything went black.

When Lisbon opened her eyes, she was in the back of an ambulance. They weren't moving, so she figured it wasn't bad. But what had happened? She looked around. Jane was sitting beside her, looking pale and drawn, but very much alive. A weight was lifted off her chest when she saw him.

"Patrick?"

"Oh, God, Teresa!" Jane was on her in an instant, holding her close. "Oh, my love."

"What happened?"

"Oh, it was close. Bill got you good, I must say. But before he could shoot, Rigsby put one straight in the back of his head. Bill's dead. Dave's in custody. Everyone's okay, thankfully. It could've been much worse."

Lisbon felt even more relieved by that. Her team was safe. Jane was safe. And her?

"We're not moving, so...?"

"You're fine, dear. Baby's fine too. You might have a headache for the next couple of days, but you're fine." Jane held Lisbon's hand, and brought it up to his hand to kiss. "I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you, too."

Jane smiled. "The paramedic said you could go when you woke up. They just want to check up on you quickly, then we can go home."

"Okay."

Jane called a paramedic over, who made quick work of Lisbon's check up. "You can go, Miss Lisbon, but if you feel anything strange, or out of the ordinary, come to the hospital straight away. For now, just rest. Get some sleep and don't over-exert yourself in anyway."

Lisbon nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You're free to go."

Jane helped Lisbon to her feet, and then helped her step out of the ambulance. The sunny skies betrayed the feelings stirring around in his chest. He'd almost lost his world today. If it hadn't been for Rigsby... no. He didn't want to dwell on those thoughts. Instead, he took Lisbon home.

**A/N: Yay, action! I don't know. I suppose I just wanted to throw something in there to shake everyone up.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Patrick..."

The voice was so quiet that Jane almost missed it. He was sitting on the couch in Lisbon's lounge room, trying to push the events of the day out of his mind. He had come so close to losing her today, and it scared him. He whirled around to where the voice had come from. Lisbon stood, framed by the doorway, hunched over, tears running down her cheeks. Jane jumped up immediately.

"Teresa?"

"I think I'm losing her, Patrick," Lisbon choked out.

Jane was by her side in an instant. He pulled out his phone, and dialled 911. "Yes, hello, my girlfriend is pregnant, and she thinks she's losing the baby... yes, it's bad..." He listened, while eyeing Lisbon with concern. "Okay... thanks." He gave their address, then hung up. "Ambulance is coming."

Lisbon nodded.

"Now, listen to me, Teresa, you need to sit down and stay calm." Jane led her to the couch, and helped her lower herself down. He crouched down in front of her, and wiped some tears away with his thumbs. "Look at me."

Lisbon did.

"You're going to be all right, okay? You have to believe that."

"What... what about...?" Lisbon couldn't form full sentences, and it broke Jane's heart to see her like this.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"I'm so scared, Patrick," Lisbon whispered, clinging to his shirt.

Jane placed a hand over one of hers. "I know. Me too."

Lisbon choked back another sob, and Jane wrapped his arms around her, an uncomfortable position for him, but at the moment, he didn't care about anything except her.

"It hurts," Lisbon murmured.

Jane had to blink back tears of his own. Seeing her like this was almost too much to bear. He held her tight, and they stayed like that until the ambulance arrived. The paramedics were swift, proficient. They had Lisbon up and in the ambulance quickly, and then they were speeding towards the hospital.

"I can't lose her, Patrick. Not now," Lisbon still had tears streaming down her cheeks as she sat in the back of the ambulance, her hand clenched tightly in his.

Jane was doing his best to keep him emotions under wraps. He needed to stay strong, for her. "We're not going to lose her," he said, "You have to believe that."

Lisbon nodded, and winced as pain rippled through her body.

Jane bit his lip, and sighed. He hated seeing her in so much pain, both physical and emotional.

Lisbon shuddered, and a paramedic looked at her in concern.

"I think you may have gone into labour," the young man said. "Now, with what else is happening, it is very likely that they'll take you immediately for an emergency caesarean section."

Lisbon nodded, then turned her gaze to Jane. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't. I'm right here."

"I love you, Patrick."

"I love you, Teresa." Jane gently kissed Lisbon on the forehead. "More than anything."

Lisbon managed a smile through her tears.

They arrived at the hospital moments later, and Lisbon was immediately rushed to the OR. Jane was left pacing in the waiting room, having been denied entry to the OR to be with Lisbon. He was mad, frustrated, and ready to snap. No one was telling him anything, and he was over it. An hour after Lisbon had been taken to the OR, he stormed up to a nurses station and demanded to see someone who knew what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Mr Jane, I can't help you right now," replied the head nurse. "They haven't finished surgery yet, so I don't know what's happening."

"Well, find out then!" Jane demanded. "I can't just stand around here anymore! I need to know what's happening. Please."

The nurse looked closely at Jane, who'd all but crumpled in front of her. In fact, he looked downright scared. She sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Jane went and took a seat, and waited for the nurse's return.

Ten minutes later, she returned. A doctor followed her, and he stopped in front of Jane.

"Patrick Jane?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr Gang, Teresa Lisbon's doctor."

"Get to the point." Jane didn't really care about semantics right now.

"Teresa has come through it beautifully. She will be fine. And your daughter is currently in the newborn ICU, but she's doing a lot better than we expected."

Jane breathed a massive sigh of relief, before a few tears escaped. "Can I see them?"

"Follow me. Teresa is asleep for now, recovering. But I can take you to your daughter for a few minutes." Dr Gang smiled sympathetically at Jane, and then led him through the door to recovery and then to the newborn ICU. They stopped in front of a tiny baby girl, lying in a special cot. She had tubes every which way, but Jane didn't care.

"Your daughter," the doctor said.

Jane held a hand up against the plastic, gazing down at his daughter. She was small, but so beautiful.

"Here," Dr Gang opened one of the special holes on the side of the cot, "Go wash your hands, then you can touch her."

Jane did so without hesitation, and was back by his daughter shortly after. He reached in, and touched her head, brushing over the small amount of soft hair. He smiled so broadly he felt like his face would split in half. He reached down to stroke her hand. Her tiny hand, with even tinier fingers. He was amazed. He was in love. He would do everything in his power to always protect this girl. Nothing was going to happen to her. He would have been content to sit here for the next few hours, but he also needed to get back to Lisbon. Reluctantly pulling his hand away from his sleeping daughter, he then turned back to the doctor.

"Thank you. Thank you for her."

Dr Gang nodded, and smiled slightly.

"Now can I see Teresa?"

"Right this way."

Lisbon awoke slowly. It took a while to shake the fog that was left by the anaesthetic. When she finally opened her eyes, Jane was sitting by her bed.

"Patrick?" she murmured.

"Teresa." He looked so relieved, so happy. Lisbon couldn't help but smile. "I'm so glad you're okay," he said, standing so he could kiss her on the forehead. Then he kissed her on the lips.

"How is she, Patrick?" Lisbon was still terrified, but seeing his relief, she felt a little better.

"She's beautiful, Teresa. Our beautiful baby girl. She's in intensive care, but they expect she'll be fine once she's grown a bit."

Lisbon smiled. "We're parents, Patrick."

"That we are, my dear."

Lisbon grabbed Jane's hand and pulled him closer. "Come back down here, I want to kiss you again."

Jane happily obliged.

"And I want to see my daughter."

"Fair enough. Give me a minute." Jane ducked out of the room, and returned a moment later with a wheelchair and a doctor.

"Ah, Teresa, good to see you awake. You might not remember, I'm your doctor, Max Gang."

"I remember. I may have been a wreck, but I am a detective. I'm good at observing."

Dr Gang smiled, and gave her quick check up. "Well, you're going to be in for a few more days, but there's nothing to stop you from seeing your daughter now."

"Thank you."

He and Jane helped her up and into the wheelchair, and then Jane pushed her through the hospital halls towards their daughter.

"So, Jane, have you named her yet?" Lisbon asked as they walked.

"Of course not. I figured that was your job."

"Really." She sounded unconvinced.

"Yes really. Though I may have mentioned to her that I already knew what you were going to pick."

"You're already playing mind games with her? She's only a few hours old!"

Lisbon didn't need to turn around to know that Jane would shrug as a response to that.

He pushed her through a set of double doors into the newborn ICU. "Come wash your hands first, then I'll show you." Lisbon did so, and Jane then pushed her over to their daughter. "Here she is."

Lisbon gasped at the tiny thing before her. Had that really grown inside her? Wow. She glanced up at Jane, tears in her eyes. "Patrick..."

"Here." He opened the porthole, as he called it, and took Lisbon's hand. He reached in with her, and together they explored their daughter.

"Patrick, she's perfect," Lisbon whispered.

"I know."

"So what am I going to name her then?" Lisbon would have glanced up at Jane, but she was too caught up in her daughter.

"Katherine."

That did earn a glance upwards. "Oh? Why?"

"You've always liked the name. And come on, look at her. It suits her." Jane leant down and kissed the back of Lisbon's neck.

"You're right. Of course." Lisbon rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Katherine Jane. It works."

That got a response. "Wait... Jane? I thought..."

"Ha! So you weren't completely right then. You thought I'd want to give her Lisbon?"

"Well, yeah." Jane sat down on a chair next to Lisbon, holding her hand with one hand, and holding Katherine's tiny hand with a finger on his other hand.

"I'm glad I can still surprise you, Jane," Lisbon said, rubbing a thumb over his hand.

Jane grinned, and said, "I'm glad you can still, on the rare occasion, surprise me as well. It keeps me on my toes."

"I'm sure."

"Speaking of keeping people on their toes, Teresa, I have a question."

Lisbon glanced from Katherine back up to Jane. "Oh?"

"Teresa, will you marry me?"

Lisbon just smiled. "I was wondering when you'd ask me that."

"And?"

"Of course I will. Like you ever thought I'd say no."

Jane chuckled, and leant in for a kiss. "That's true. I have a ring for you, just so you know, but it's at home. After the drama of today, I didn't think to bring it."

"I suppose you didn't think that we'd all be held a gun point, cuffed to filing cabinets and tackling gun wielding fiends while pregnant when you woke up this morning, huh?"

Jane chuckled at Lisbon's tenacity. "No. You're right about that. I never saw that coming."

"I'm just glad we're all okay. We're a family. I love you, Patrick."

"I love you, Teresa." He leant up against his fiancée's arm, and they watched their tiny daughter. She blinked up at them wearily, before gurgling a little, and going back to sleep.

**A/N: Baby!**

**Anyway, there's an epilogue coming, then I'm done. I hope you've enjoyed this so far.**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Katherine Jane was a troublemaker. Everyone who ever met her could tell you that. She'd run around and make trouble for everyone she could. Today was no different. The precocious five year old was running around the CBI's top floor, talking to anyone she could, and charming everyone over. There was no secret that she took after her father in that regard. She could charm the pants off you and have you doing anything she wanted, she was just that kind of girl. Her green eyes twinkled every time she pulled one over you, and coupled with her infectious grin, no one could stay mad at her. She took after Lisbon in looks, but she took after Jane in personality.

For his part, Jane watched carefully over her to make sure she wasn't actually doing any damage, but he gave her free reign for anything else. This girl, his daughter, was amazing, and he loved her dearly. So did the rest of the team. Katherine had become almost a surrogate child to Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt. Even though Van Pelt and Rigsby had married a year ago, and Van Pelt was now on maternity leave, about to drop a set of twins, she was still considered a part of the team. She'd been great with Katherine, and couldn't wait for her own chance to shine as a mother.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" Katherine had run up to Jane, and was brandishing an ordinary playing card.

"Let me guess, that was Uncle Wayne's card?" Jane asked.

Katherine nodded vigorously and grinned.

"That's my girl," Jane said, pulling her in for a hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Ew! Daddy!" Katherine pushed her father away and ran off to Rigsby, no doubt to stump him in more card tricks. She was a quick learner, and Jane had taught her various tricks from the day they'd brought her home from the hospital. Lisbon rolled her eyes every time Katherine came running to her with a new trick, but Jane knew she didn't really mind.

Speaking of which... Jane stood up, and walked over to Lisbon's office. He walked in without knocking, like usual, and grinned at his wife.

"Your daughter is making Rigsby feel silly again."

Lisbon looked up at him. "Don't blame me. You taught her those tricks."

"I know."

Lisbon smiled, and stood up to walk over to her husband. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, and went out to go and rescue Rigsby from her daughter.

"Hey, munchkin, how about you leave Uncle Wayne alone for a while?" Lisbon asked.

Katherine turned and grinned cheekily at her mother. "But I'm good at this!"

"I know you are. And I'm sure Uncle Wayne knows you are."

Rigsby nodded at the small girl in front of him, who pursed her lips, before walking back over to her mother.

"Good girl. How about some lunch then?" Lisbon asked.

"Okay, mommy."

"You coming, Patrick?"

"You bet."

Lisbon picked up her daughter and grabbed her purse from Jane's outstretched hand. "Thanks."

"Can I grab you anything Rigsby? Cho?"

"Just a sandwich, thanks," Rigsby replied.

"Same," said Cho, who'd arrived moments earlier.

"We'll see you guys soon," Lisbon said, as she and her family left the bullpen.

Sitting in a corner booth of their favourite lunch place, Katherine happily devoured her mini-burger while Jane and Lisbon ate their sandwiches. When Lisbon had finished, she waited for Katherine to finish too before pulling out a napkin to clean her daughter's face.

"Honey, we have some news for you," she said once Katherine was clean.

"Really?" Katherine looked interested.

"Yes," said Jane. "Hopefully you'll like this news."

Lisbon smiled reassuringly down at her daughter and said, "You're going to have a new baby brother or sister soon."

"You mean Aunty Grace's babies?" Katherine asked, slightly confused.

"No, honey. I mean yes," Lisbon said, "But this one will be _your_ sister or brother."

"What your mother is trying to say is that we're having a baby too," Jane said.

Katherine looked between her parents, and then grinned. "For real?"

"Yes, honey," Lisbon said.

Katherine scooted around the table to sit beside her mother. She put a hand on Lisbon's belly, and said, "In here?"

"Yes."

"There's not much room." Katherine was trying to understand it all.

"No, but once he or she is bigger, he or she will come out and then there will be plenty of room," Lisbon said.

"And besides, you fit in here once," Jane added.

Katherine looked at Lisbon's belly, and then up at her father, not quite comprehending.

"It will make more sense when you're older, honey," Lisbon said. She put an arm around Katherine's shoulders, holding her close. "Now, do you want some ice cream before we go back to the CBI?"

Katherine nodded happily, with a big smile. "Chocolate, please!"

Lisbon smiled, and Jane chuckled. Whatever issues they'd had to get to this point, he'd not change any of it. His family was perfect. He leant closer to kiss Lisbon on the temple, and she smiled.

"What was that for?"

"Am I not allowed to kiss my wife?"

"Not in public!" Katherine popped her head around her mother to talk to her father. "Too gross!"

Jane laughed, and kissed Lisbon on the lips, much to the dismay of Katherine.

"Daddy!"

"Sorry, baby, but I love your mom so much I just have to let her know."

Katherine glared at her father, but that disappeared when her ice cream arrived.

As she ate, Jane grinned, and murmured, "I love you, Teresa."

"I love you, too, Patrick," Lisbon replied, leaning closer, and kissing him again. This time, Katherine didn't object. Ice cream tended to do that to the girl.

The End.

**A/N: The epilogue is a lot shorter than the chapters, but it was just to wrap it all up in a nice fluffy ending. Hopefully you don't mind :)**

**Thank you everyone for sticking around to the end. Personally, I'm glad to have finally finished it!**

**And thanks for the feedback. And I always appreciate more!**


End file.
